Passion Was Their Creation
by Those-carrots
Summary: It was innocent, and his infatuation was somewhat of a secret. It had grown with his age and had transformed into something he knew he couldn't control. She was his sensei after all, and it seemed mildly inappropriate. But, as they spent more time together Naruto couldn't brush away this pressure in his chest, this infatuation. fem!KakashixNaruto
1. Anbu-san

***Here's a story that I wrote with a bud of mine, it's something I'd like to write for a few chapters. If you'd like to check out his fanfic account it is Vruse.**

 ***I wasn't sure if this story should be a two-shot or a multi-chaptered fic, I'm under the impression that this is a very decent idea, but I maybe not have the time to do so especially with my other fanfics. We shall see!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is a fanfic. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Cover Photo by PotakuCat on DeviantArt**

 **Update: 5/24/17 Kakashi's Name has been changed to Kasumi.**

* * *

 **Passion Was Their Creation:**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Shinobi 101.

"Kunai are extremely dangerous and lethal weapons, as you all may very well know."

Their Chunin instructor walked parallel to the chalkboard, his hands behind his back as he did his best to give every individual student a warm smile. His hair seemed well kept and the smile on his face signified that their sensei was in a particularly good mood. The academy students sat quietly and listened diligently, the majority of which held their heads high and kept their eyes glued to the senior shinobi as he lectured them on how to use a kunai safely and efficiently. Iruka-sensei even went as far as withdrawing one of his very own Kunai from his pouch and putting it on display for the entire class to admire. He held the weapon high, allowing the whole class to see the item on display. And by example, he showed a very basic way of holding the kunai. To say the least, it would have been pretty cool.

"Form is just as important as your grip, one mistake, one miscalculation, one overextension and you can either miss or inadvertently harm an unintentional target. And that's a huge no-no." Iruka shook his finger to emphasize his point.

Would have...Keywords would and have.

Naruto had found himself at a loss of interest. His blue eyes wondering elsewhere as he sat quietly beside his fellow peers. It wasn't that he was finding the lecture incomprehensible nor was it that he had a learning disability or something of that nature. It was, well something more pressing than that. He wasn't stupid by any means, and a very few would even consider him quite excellent in certain areas of shinobi training.

"You have all handled practice weapons."

It wasn't that he was weak, or that he was unable to pass a simple test. Nor was it because he was depressed, and secluded from the others.

"And maybe you've practiced using an actual Kunai with your parents, guardians and or siblings. But, for our next few lessons, we will be learning the fundamentals of proper and safe control of Kunai."

It was that he felt as if maybe, just maybe the Academy wasn't supplying him with what he wanted. Naruto felt as if he wasn't being supplied with what he truly thirsted for. To become Hokage you had to be the best of the best, and from his understanding, if he were to do that he needed to become strong and powerful quickly. How else would he gain acknowledgment and respect? But, here was the issue; the ninja Academy was moving too slow, and he felt as if it wasn't challenging him enough or honing his already present skills. When it came to history or studying in general Naruto was not one to excel by any means. However, Naruto knew where his highs and lows were, he was aware that albeit history was important, currently he felt as if honing his actual skills and ability to work with a team were more important. The Academy with it's most simplistic lessons were not helping him. He felt as if he needed more than just the academy, possibly… no, preferably something to allow him to gain an edge on Sasuke. They were both very talented in their combat skills alone, this fact seemed to surprise the Uchiha and hopefully, hurt his pride a little bit.

The blonde quickly shot his rival a glare. The black haired boy didn't even seem to notice.

Maybe…

Again, Naruto could not remove this void. Many people didn't see his potential, hell maybe he was the only one who truly saw his own resolve. Sure, he slacked to a certain extent and more than likely was failing in multiple areas of study, but again he felt as if the slow pace and basic studies of the academy were holding him back significantly. When Naruto put his mind to something, he refused to stop until he had completed said task. When he truly needed something complete, the boy would go through thick and thin to achieve his task and or reach the next level. He had done so on many occasions, the boy was honestly stubborn and he admitted to this. But the environment of the Academy was simply too uneventful for the boy and he couldn't hang or pay attention long enough. He wanted something more, an edge possibly.

But how?

"Now, if you open your textbooks to page 378, we will discuss the first and most basic form of handling Kunai. Yes, let's begin!" Iruka smiled at the class before walking towards his desk and picking up the book.

His eyes went towards his sensei, before gazing down at the book on the desk, he watched as his peers all turned to the specific page. He let out a low sigh, adjusted his goggles and did the same. Looking at the book for a moment as his head swarmed for a moment. He never turned a page.

Textbook…

Textbook…

Book…

That's right! His eyes suddenly glowed at the thought. It seemed far fetched but maybe he could learn something from a book… or a scroll. Maybe, he could get ahead through his own self-studies. No, not this trivial collection of basics, but something more advanced and time-consuming. Just maybe he could do his own research through his own means and curiosity. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about the village library and remembering Iruka's statement about the library holding tons of information of ninjutsu and just shinobi techniques in general. He thought over this and immediately dismissed that idea due to Naruto being who he was, his brain sighed internally at, Naruto Uzumaki the most hated child in the village. Why? That was a question he had asked himself thousands of times over the years. Why? He didn't remember doing anything too bad, not before he was shunned at least. He couldn't explain why and honestly, Naruto had accepted that he was just hated. Nobody would just let the blonde kid walk into the Library all willy nilly.

Then again he could of course break into the building. There was no other option really. It was really that simple, the library held some decent information though nothing too crazy. Maybe he could go there and take out a scroll or two, take them home and study it for awhile. He'd bring it back before it was missed. He thought about it for a moment. He was only an academy student, would it really be easy to break into a library? He had been able to sneak around many places within his life span of eight years. He had the old man to thank for teaching him at least that, something he caught onto easy.

He rubbed his beardless chin. He would have to go late in the night, while most people were asleep and he could use the cover of the night to his advantage. His minimal shinobi skills should be acceptable for this, and in the case, he was captured. Old man Sarutobi would definitely have his back. And it was for the greater good, he was sure if he explained to the old man his punishment wouldn't be too drastic. He smiled to himself and no one in particular, causing a few of his peers to look at him with perplexity in their eyes. It didn't matter, they always responded to him in one way or another. Right now, he just kept smiling.

* * *

Her feet gently touched the rooftops barely making audible sounds as she propelled herself upwards and forward. The woman's facial expression was blank and nothing, in particular, was on her mind, and if anything she was on autopilot. Her movements across the village rooftops all seeming to stem from muscle memory. The girl was clad in the typical Anbu armor, hugging her small frame tightly, her mask significantly concealing her identity and her long gray haired pulled into a neat ponytail that swayed in the wind. She wasn't thinking about much at all or doing anything she wasn't used to. Report a successful mission to the Hokage, return home, visit Rin and Obito's graves. The everyday routine that she has become increasingly accustomed to. It was simple, the world around them had been quiet since the death of the fourth Hokage, and although the shinobi world was far from peaceful, in her opinion there has been significant efforts to prevent another shinobi war and keep some sort of peace. They were undoubtedly due for another war, but there were no signs of such a thing happening. Then again, a war wasn't always straightforward.

A gust of wind flew past the girl, gently blowing across her face. Kasumi looked in that direction, her keen shinobi eyes picking up the dark silhouette of a small figure. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she completely stopped on the next rooftop. The figure immediately ducked into the streets below upon noticing her and the gray-haired Kunoichi found herself curious. The figure was familiar in his stature and she immediately recognized the boy as her former sensei's son. She felt a cold sadness pluck at her skin at the memory of her former sensei and team, all of whom were deceased. It was a realization that she still woke up to and 'til this day she still held regret.

Where was he going? She allowed herself to move to the streets below in a blur, using her superior shinobi skills to catch up to the boy, but at the same time remain hidden within the shadows. What was he up to? Naruto Uzumaki was known around the village as a troublemaker and being out at this time was definitely a red flag. She sighed internally, feeling half guilty about this fact. After Naruto was born she remembered visiting him only a handful of time, and each of those times was way before he even had the ability to comprehend his surroundings. In short, Naruto had no memories of her nor did he even have the slightest idea who she was. It made her feel guilty and as if she failed her former sensei's son for not revealing herself to him and being there for him in general. It was no secret that Naruto had been an outcast, a loner if anything and had been subjected to both physical and verbal abuse. This was all true, and knowing this made her feel extremely guilty. Why hadn't she been there for him? Maybe it was her own fear of growing more attachments? Maybe it was the resemblance to her sensei? She couldn't fingerprint the exact reason, she simply had never been in his life, instead, she watched him from the shadows, never intervening unless necessary; which thankfully has never occurred.

She trailed him further, the small academy student making sure to be as stealthy as possible. It was extremely surprising when she realized how covert his skills were. He was moving around with the skill of a seasoned shinobi.

Where was he going?

She found herself repeating this question, as the blond began to pick up speed, clearly believing that he had gotten lucky and lost her. Rookie mistake. She watched as the boy in the orange jumpsuit jumped forwards, his legs lifting him into the air and onto the roof of the large library. Her eyes rolled over the library and then went back to him, realization swarmed over her. Did he want to break into the shinobi library? She narrowed her eyes, wondering why in the great heavens would he try to do something as stupid as that? She rubbed her masked chin, before continuing her pursuit. The student landed producing no sound, and she found herself silently wondering if anyone could detect his presence. He was actually doing extremely well for someone of his skill, it was as if he were a veteran and only shinobi of Jounin level could possible move that silently.

Her curiosity peaked as he looked downwards into the library, gazing through the ceiling window. He was stern and passive, but his eyes held that of patience. Kasumi quiet and hidden, her Anbu skills serving her well in keeping her undetected by the child, who was even now had yet to be detected by polling shinobi. She wasn't sure if that said anything about the ninja of this village or this kid. Probably more about this kid if anything, she wasn't even sure where he learned to move in such a discrete manner. And so she watched and she waited.

* * *

He seemed to be pressed with two problems. One, he needed to enter the building without setting off any alarms or being detected by any adults. Easy enough, he had done things like this multiple times. Albeit, those times had not been in such situations as the current one, but he had been doing this for awhile. He silently thanked the old Hokage for taking time out of his hard and long days to train Naruto in the art of stealth, surprisingly doing this on his free time. Which he had to say was a rare occurrence. the old geezer never had any time. Which made sense he guessed, Hokage wasn't just any title, but an extremely important job.

He gazed down into the tinted glass of the library and was willing to bet that the glass itself was reinforced. He pressed his hand onto the transparent material and attempted to gaze into the library despite how dark both the windows were and how dark it was outside. There would be no easy way in and even at that Naruto wasn't sure what he was looking for either. He just needed something to get him closer to his goal, something to help the grind. There was information in this library, presumably information that can teach Naruto some cool Jutsu or get him ahead of the other Academy students. Which he could argue he already was with the exception of Sasuke. Now, back to the problem. How would you break into a highly secured library and how long did he have until an Anbu patrol caught him? Time was precise anyone could cat–

A soft finger pressed against his shoulder. Naruto jumped back, falling onto the glass frame of the ceiling window as his crystal blue eyes came into contact with one deep black eye. An Anbu mask laid neatly on the shinobi's face and the ninja's ponytail and slender figure indicated she was indeed a female.

"Shi–"

"Don't finish that word." She said pressing a finger to his mouth, causing him to look at her in question.

"Sorry."

She sighed, her voice smooth yet seemingly lazy. "What are you doing up here?"

He stared for a moment, almost forgetting what was going on before he came back to reality and came up with an excuse.

"Th–the moon!"

She placed her hands into her pockets, the action seeming more masculine than anything.

"The moon?"

"It's really beautiful right now, and I just came up here to get a better view of it. See, it's soo big!"

He one free eye from within the Anbu mask seemed to blink.

"Why, yes it is." She sighed. "Look, you shouldn't be up here. How did you even get past–" she stopped dead sentence, shaking her head. "I don't believe you came up here all moonstruck, you're lying."

He backed more into the ceiling window. "I can tell." She stated closing the small distance between the two.

"Ho–how?"

He couldn't see it, but somehow he could tell that she was smiling. "I'm a people's person." She said this nonchalantly.

"Am I in trouble, Anbu-san?" He sighed, figuring that his plan had been discovered. He hadn't even gotten to the most imperative part of the mission and he had already been caught. He hung his head low and stuffed his hands into the orange pockets of his jumpsuit. At this the girl was quiet. This scared Naruto, making him impatient and anxious, he was completely unaware of what she was thinking or planning. He gave a short groan. She then removed her hands from her pocket and took the Anbu mask off and allowed the strap to wrap around her neck. Naruto got a good look at her face as the moonlight poured onto her sides. Her face was a clean pale, almost like vanilla. One of her eyes were covered by her headband along with her black facial mask, it neatly concealed the left side of her face.

She looked up at the full moon before gazing into his blue eyes. "It is beautiful, Naruto-Kun." She stated.

He eyed her, realizing that she knew who he was. His face showed his surprise and perplexity. "Why did you really come here?"

He turned, his eyes refusing to meet her gaze.

"I wanted to get stronger."

She rose her one visible eyebrow.

"I knew that the library might have had some information on some cool jutsu, so I thought I'd sneak in and borrow something."

"You mean steal." She corrected.

"Yeah." He stated in defeat.

"So, let me see if I'm correct. You planned on coming here to break into the library and steal information on Jutsu to get stronger?"

Now that she put it like that. "Yes." Said the child.

"Aren't you in the ninja academy?" she asked, seemingly confused by his reasoning.

"I am in the academy but the teachers and lessons are holding me back!" He replied heatedly.

She seemed perplexed by his statement. "I don't think this is a good alternative."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" He pouted, crossing his arms. She looked around, then placed a finger on her lips before shushing the boy. He complied but nonetheless was still irritated and disappointed. "We don't want anyone else finding us here, or you'll be in bring trouble."

She crossed her arms and then sighed, an expression flashed through her eyes that he couldn't quite pinpoint. What was it?

"You think you're pretty good, do ya?"

"Yes!"

She nodded. "And the ninja Academy isn't challenging you enough?"

He nodded not seeing where she was taking this.

She let out a sigh. "Well, alright." She shrugged turning her back to the boy. What did she mean alright? She walked towards the edge of the roof and stared downwards at the street watched her before dashing at her. Her right gloved hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book, she opened the book to a marked page and began reading. He stood behind her awkwardly, as she flipped through the pages.

"So, prove it."

Again, the little boy was perplexed.

"How?"

"Show me what you know." His eyes widened as a smile crossed his lips. "Are you saying that you'll train me Anbu-san?"

She looked turned towards him, the book still in hand. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If I deem you worthy."

Worthy?

"How can I be worthy?" He yelled.

She shushed him with a finger again. "We'll find out."

She smiled, excitement coursing through him and a new sense of motivation burning like an inferno.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. After school." He frowned when she said that.

She caught his saddened mood immediately. "What? You still have to go to school." She hummed softly, her eyes going back to the book.

"Look, let's get outta here before a patrol comes I don't feel like explaining this situation to them. For your sake, of course." The sun-kissed blonde child nodded as the Anbu lead the way dropping down into the streets below.

This was a surprising series of events for the young child. Something he had not expected, not in the slightest. But, a blessing no less and Naruto was exceedingly grateful. If deemed worthy –whatever that means – he could be trained by someone in Anbu. He could tell by her presence alone that that girl mean business. She just had a certain badass aura surrounding her. Naruto brushed his thoughts away and swiftly followed the Anbu operative away from the library and somewhere more discreet.

"Meet me at training ground seven, come immediately after school. Don't be late."

He nodded happily and she disappeared in a puff of smoke before whispering. "Get home safe."

* * *

The sun had recently reached the highest point in the sky.

Okay.

Okay.

He kicked over a rock, his arms in the pockets of his orange jumpsuit and his face impatient. He let out a grunt of irritation as he tapped his foot on the grass below.

Don't be late….

Don't be late….

Yeah Okay!

"Ah, where is she? Did she forget?!" He cried into the clearing speaking to no one in particular.

"Ah!" He let out. "It's been like an hour and I've just been waiting here in the heat. This is so dumb, she said after school, it's after school! Am I missing something! Ah, why–"

"Yo." A lazy feminine voice made him jump forward, dolphin diving into the ground. He turned immediately pointing his finger accusingly. "You're late!"

"Am I?" She sang, nonchalantly.

"You said to to meet you here immediately after school."

"I did." She eyed him as if what he was saying was obvious. She was clad in the typical Anbu attire, but what she lacked was her Anbu mask.

"And you told me not to be late!" He yelled getting to his feet.

"And?" She rose her only visible eyebrow.

"You're late!" He yelled to the heavens.

"Well, you see an old lady needed help moving out and I just couldn't bare to watch her move her stuff all by her lonesome." She stated in a lazy yet somehow sweet tone.

"That's just a lame EXCUSE!"

"Ah." She gave him generous eye grin and he crossed his arms.

"Now, Anbu-san. You promised that you would train me."

"I did no such thing."

He looked at her perplexed. "You did!"

"I said, that if you were worthy, I would train you."

He frowned. "Worthy?"

"Precisely, if you can prove that you're...different. Then I'll think about training you."

He didn't like her choice of wording. He fixed his goggles and put on his serious face.

"Alright, what do I have to do?!" He slammed his a fist into his palm, his determination reaching optimum levels. He could do this! Any trial or tribulation thrown his way Naruto would complete no matter what. It was his time to show just exactly what he was made of, to excel and reach the next state. Sure, he wasn't sure of the girl's abilities or anything, but hell she was in Anbu and he was willing to bet she wasn't there for being an average shinobi. No, she was definitely among the elites, he could feel it, it being just an ominous feeling. He smiled. He could do anything, and with someone like her helping him, he could do this with ease.

* * *

The sun was barely falling beneath the horizon.

Naruto's body slumped over. His feet pressed into the stairs, his face contorted and eyes heavy with disappointment. Both his arms were filled with white grocery bags as he marched his way to the address of the Anbu operative. Her apartment was on the second floor and he had to walk from the grocery to her apartment. Not that it was an exercise for the shinobi-to-be, but in Naruto's opinion it was completely unnecessary and absolutely stupid. Finally, the young blonde boy made it to the front door of her apartment. He sighed holding the grocery bags in his small hands, grunting before knocking on the door opened immediately as if she knew he was there and only waited to open it after he knocked.

"Oh, you're back."

"YOU'RE USING ME!" He accused.

"I assure you, child, I am not."

He held up the grocery bags. "You've made me run errands the whole entire day! Pick Up groceries, ninja supplies, polish your Kunai, organize your collection of those books and buy you Dango!–"

"With my own money." She countered evenly.

"It doesn't matter! You're using me! Exploiting! You have no intentions of helping me!"

He glared heavily at her, steel completely in his blue eyes. He watched her sigh and then look at him with a gaze that he had not see from her yet.

"Naruto, I want you to know something and please listen well." She motioned for the eight-year-old to enter. He stared for a moment but entered nonetheless with a soft sigh. They entered the small yet cozy apartment. The blonde child taking in the white walls and the smell of the fresh paint. She must have been doing some renovating.

"How do you think I became the shinobi I am today, Anbu and all?"

He eyed her for a moment, before answering confidently. "Through training of course."

"Yes, but do you believe that it was just training?"

He didn't answer. "Do you think I got to this level doing what I want?" He shook his head as she explained.

"Life lesson. Sometimes you have to so what you do not want to or agree with in order get to where you want." She looked into his blue eyes. "I can't tell you that I've done all the correct things in my life and... I have many regrets. But, I can say that I am extremely disciplined and that I can and will complete things that may seem like an inconvenience at first. And I do this to achieve the next state. Naruto, I'm trying to teach you responsibility, and that life will not always go your way."

"I know, I know!" He insisted.

"Ah, do you?"

"Yeah! I'm always pushing myself and I'm always trying to get to the next level! I don't stop trying until I've completed my task, that's just my ninja way!"

"Ah, then maybe there was no need for that speech." She grinned with her eye.

"No, I understand. I was complaining about something I did not wish to do and I'm sorry Anbu-san."

"Why thank you Naruto." She said sweetly and smoothly.

He crossed his arms. "Though, I'm still convinced this is some sort of excuse for me to do your errands."

She gave another eye grin, something she did constantly while feeling the back of her gray ponytail.

"How about we go ahead and prove your worth."

He nodded. "How?"

He received no answer, not yet at least

They ended up back in the small training ground, the sun seeming to barely project it's light upon the Earth as it made it's journey under the horizon yet again. Naruto followed the young Anbu agent, his hands wrapped neatly together behind his hands as he patiently waited for her to give him his instructions. They stopped at the base of a tree and the young girl neatly touched her half-gloved hand to it.

She turned to him, her one hand still on the tree. "Alright, Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, of course, I am, I'm ready for anything!"

Was that even a question? He had been ready for about two hours now.

She nodded, a certain glare in her eyes that Naruto couldn't quite pinpoint. She held up a finger and he watched her intently.

"Your trial, and condition for me training you Naruto is that you climb this tree and reach the very top."

He looked up at the tree, its height reaching far into the sky, before looking back it's base. "That's simple, I can do that in my sleep!" He declared.

She held up her finger again. "Ah, but there's a catch."

He rose a blond eyebrow.

"You can't use your hands, you can only use your feet."

He moved to the side a bit confused. "How?"

"I'll show you." She stated calmly, and the blonde stepped back as the Anbu operative effortlessly walked up to the tree and ascended it, walking on the trunk as if the laws of physics itself didn't apply.

"That's pretty cool, actually!"

She dropped from her position and turn back in his direction. "I'll show you how to do it, and I'll explain it and only after you have accomplished this task will I agree to train you."

He moved forward. "I wanna try!"

The girl nodded. "I'm sure you're familiar with chakra."

"Yes, is what allows a shinobi to use Jutsu."

"Correct, understanding chakra is vital to executing this and executing this will allow you to master chakra control. If you can master chakra control, you will end up using more chakra than necessary when performing a Jutsu." She explained evenly and he inclined his head in understanding. This was to help him in the long run. Naruto had not performed many Jutsu in his time as a ninja when he did he found that his techniques were lacking in some aspect or another.

"You will achieve this by channeling a specific amount of chakra to the soles of your feet. This will eventually help you in the long run with every Jutsu you perform." She reached into her pouch and brought out one of those weird books he had seen her reading since their encounter at the library. Her eye stayed on the book as she opened the book to a specifically marked page.

A breeze of wind passed by them, the tree above shook as the green leaves began to dance with one another. Naruto eyed her patiently, and she seemed to be completely consumed in that damned booked. He cleared his throat as to catch her attention and the Kunoichi rose her eye from the page.

"Hm, you're just sitting there? Gather your energy and channel it to your feet. Try climbing the tree and see where it gets you. Oh yeah, you only have a week to complete this or I'll refuse to train you. Good Luck!"

Alright, fair enough. He turned to the tree looking it up and down. The task would have been effortless with his hands and doing it the old fashion way. However, using only his two feet, that what something he had not entirely seen before.

He needed to get going.

Naruto brought his hands together and began compiling his chakra. He felt his chakra rushing through him, his body feeling energized and exhilarated. He pushed his chakra towards his feet and smiled as he realized just how easy this task was. He smirked and took flight his feet jumping onto the trunk of the tree as he began to ascend. He smiled at how easy he had achieved this, as he continued to run upwards.

"Look Anbu-san, this is pretty eas–" before he could finish his statement, something went wrong. Naruto found his feet no longer suck to the trunk of the tree, and the boy slipped and fell downwards. He yelled at the sudden inducement of pain. He gazed down at the ground below in fear for his own well-being, hitting the floor would definitely hurt.

Suddenly, he found himself landing in the strong yet slender arms of the Anbu girl. She held the small boy and gave him a quick eye smirk.

"Not as easy as you think, huh?"

He scratched his head. "I– I don't know what happened actually."

"Well, it looks as if you just don't have complete control of your chakra yet. The point of this exercise is so that this task eventually becomes second nature to you, and if you can do that then, you can be my student."

He smiled. "I'm gonna try again!"

"Knock yourself out." Her feminine voice stated as she went back to her book.

On her queue he charged again, allowing the chakra to swell in the bottom of his feet as he forced himself up the tree, defying gravity and moved upwards at running speed. He concentrated his chakra keeping it at his feet as he continued to run upwards. He felt a rush of energy and the pulse of his temple pounding as he found this exercise to take up more effort than he had previously thought, but he pushed himself forcing himself to past the point he had reached and go beyond. Naruto was determined and had decided that he would complete the task bestowed upon him. He moved and kept moved, until the boy yet again felt it slip, his ability to stick to the tree dissipating. He fell backward his arms swinging erratically as he fell and his back slammed into one of the tree's large branches.

"Start over!" Her voice called from below.

"Yeah, yeah." Was his reply as he rubbed the back of his neck in pain. With a quick glance downwards he dropped back to the ground in one motion and began the series of steps to accumulate chakra again.

* * *

He dropped onto the ground, his breath heavy and his body weary. The afternoon sky had been replaced by the dark blue of the approaching night. The moon was slowing creeping from under the clouds making it's way into the sky. He laid as he inhaled and exhaled, he had been at it for what seemed to be hours and the boy had yet to reach the very top. After Awhile, he had actually begun to reach farther and farther from his optimum point. He figured he was just becoming fatigued, but the young eight-year-old boy couldn't give up. He wouldn't allow himself to do so, he needed her training and he needed the power.

"That's enough."

His eyes bulged wide and he jumped to his feet. "What? I just got started!"

Kasumi shook her head. "You're obviously physically tired."

"Noooo, lies! I can keep going, no sweat."

"That's enough for today, it's getting dark anyways."

"C'mon, let me prove my worth, I've almost got it!" Naruto protested, there was absolutely no way he would just give up.

"We'll try again tomorrow. How does the same time sound?" She answered closing her book, which she had actually been reading for the entirety of his trial.

"Tomorrow?" He inquired.

"You have a week Naruto, don't blow yourself out just yet."

"A week?" He repeated.

"Well, six days now. So, less than a week, but you get the jest."

He sighed, falling back onto the soft grassy floor. Relief went through the boy, his body resting as he attempted to recover some strength. He'd try even harder tomorrow and prove to her that he was worthy of being her student. He had, to, after all, it was something he needed to happen. He wasn't the best in the academy, but he wasn't dead last either. Maybe his studies lacked, but he made up for it in combat skills. However, there was just one person in the ninja academy that even exceeded his skills in combat. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. The duck haired boy who believed he was untouchable, the best shinobi in their class. The one who impressed everyone and was recognized by the whole entire class. Yes, that same boy, the one boy who always ended up as his spar partner. That same boy who always won in their spars. Sasuke Uchiha, yes that kid.

"I'll take you home." She simply muttered.

"Anbu-san–"

She interrupted him. "Before you protest, just know that I'm doing this regardless."

He nodded but crossed his arms.

"Such an understanding child." She grinned through her mask, before approaching the boy and lifting him bridal style. He was surprised but, nonetheless allowed it to happen. Would he really complain? He was tired and if she was willing to carry him, then why not?

He caught her scent, a mixture of strawberry and cinnamon, a weird yet satisfying combination. Both the scent and the way in which she carried him brought about comfort and security, Naruto felt a warmth from the inside. And for some odd reason, in the comfort of her arms, Naruto lost his fight with consciousness –he wasn't really trying– and the rest of the day was but a blur.

It lives in a what you could call a pig sty. The amount of garbage and clothing that laid on the floor was a clear indication of the amount of supervision that Naruto received. She stepped forward through the kitchen of his apartment, a sleeping Naruto slept silently in his room, as she took a quick glance. This was a really unfortunate turn of events and Kasumi felt utterly terrible for her absence in the child's life. No one should live like this, especially a child. Not only in such a mess but to be isolated, to be alone it was something that Kasumi was all too familiar with. With one last shift through Naruto's apartment room, Kasumi left making sure to lock the door. The girl took to the rooftop of the building, a familiar chakra echoed from above.

She landed neatly on the roof, her eyes falling on the much taller form of the elder shinobi. His face bland and his arms crossed in a nonchalant manner, his white hair long and his face holding a knowing gaze.

"He's impressive isn't he?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before, and I've seen better." He smiled, he was aware that she was just being stubborn.

"Itachi was special." He stated, instantly knowing who she was referring to. "An anomaly."

She shrugged again. "What are you doing back in the village?"

"Relaying information back to the third."

"Ah."

He smiled. "What caught your interest in the boy?"

Her interest. What had truly caught her interest about the kid?

"I can sense within him the will of fire, I wish to build upon it."

"This early though, I would think that you would wait until he had at least graduated." Yes, under normal circumstances she would have done that. In all actuality, under normal circumstances, she wouldn't even give special training to one kid.

"You could say that I had a change of heart Jiraiya-sama. Even if he doesn't complete his task, but shows the resolve and commitment of a true shinobi, I'll train him."

Jiraiya's smile deepened. "I'm sure Minato-kun would be extremely pleased to know that you're training his son."

That made her grin. "Thank-you Jiraiya-sama, when I've taught him all I know I'll be sure to pass him onto you expertise." She then withdrew her copy of Icha Icha paradise, making sure to show Jiraiya as she did so.

"Oh, so you already got the new issue I published!"

"It's all I've been waiting for! Jiraiya-sama your choice of wording and your ability to withdraw emotion is absolutely amazing!" She was literally jumping up and down as she praised her favorite Author. The story captivated everything you could ever look for in an Adult romantic comedy novel.

"Aw. That makes me blush. Though, I'm not sure if I made the beginning too intense or if I rushed into the 'good' stuff too early."

"No, it was executed perfectly. Extremely hot stuff here, I haven't even finished reading it but I'm almost there!" She said with a tint of red hitting her cheeks, thankfully her mask concealed this.

He laughed modestly. "So, I won't spoil the ending then."

"Another best seller Jiraiya-sama!"

"Awww, you!" His smiled seemed to stretch across the village itself. His face then changed to a more serious expression, his smile slowly transcending.

"I'll be observing you train him." He stated this as if it were law.

"Of course, I'd expect no less."

"I'll give you pointers and keep an eye on the child. If I see an issue, I may intervene." She rose an eyebrow at this statement. An issue? She heard it almost as a threat to her teaching abilities but nonetheless didn't comment on it. Maybe she was simply taking his words out of context.

"His chakra reserves." She stated.

"I know…" he responded his voice filled with the seriousness of the Nordic God all father.

Silence followed after his affirmation and Kasumi couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. The Kyuubi, no doubt. The source of Naruto enormous chakra, all shinobi of age were aware of this. The same Bijuu that had taken Minato away, her last precious person. It made her wonder about how her life would be if her sensei was still alive. What state would the village be? Better or worse? Maybe better? Albeit, it wasn't a knock towards the third, Kasumi just personally saw the fourth Hokage as the superior leader. Though both were definitely great leaders in their own right.

"You'll be fine." He finally confirmed breaking the silence and her thoughts, before placing his hands in his pocket and walking to the edge of the roof.

"Get to know him, make up for lost time." He said this more as an order than a suggestion. Kasumi nodded and kept her one eye on him as he descended downwards leaving her alone on the rooftop, with herself and her own thoughts.

* * *

The sun stretched its lights onto the Earth yet again.

Naruto found himself waiting again. The Anbu was awfully late for an adult, and Naruto found himself pouting at this fact. Maybe she was busy being a Ninja and all, but Naruto still resented this. He sighed loudly, as he looked up at the tree before him. His eyes gazed up at it's branches, the arms of the tree stretching upwards and extending it's reach to the skies above, green leaves glued to each of its branches.

He had reached exactly that far. His eyes falling upon the one large branch that marked his optimum point. Today he would definitely go farther and beyond. Today he was determined to reach the top. It made him excited thinking about the whole thing, he could definitely reach the top if he put enough effort into it. It was really easy to concentrate the chakra to his feet, but the hard part had been to maintain this balance at his feet for long durations of time. So his battle was more so with time. His control of the chakra at his feet was limited to a certain amount of time. Now, the boy didn't know this exact time; but he realized that his battle was against the clock, and after a certain amount of time he would lose control. All he needed to do was complete his task faster or hold his chakra at his feet longer.

Easy enough!

He looked around the area and found no one. He shrugged and began his preparations. The familiar movement of chakra to his feet felt exhilarating. His eyes closed as he took in a soft and long breath. With that Naruto moved, his feet extending upwards and pressing to the bark of the tree. He stuck just as he knew he would and continued to climb using only his legs. At first, he walked, but as he gained balance Naruto began to run, his eyes laying on the prize before him. His optimum point, the large branch and beyond. He kept moving, pushing against gravity and forcing his muscles to ignore the strain and maintaining the control on his feet needed to complete the task. Naruto pushed harder and harder, his legs diving through the air and small droplets of sweat pouring down his young pale face. Finally, he surpassed his previous point, diving through as he continued to increase speed.

There was no time to celebrate. He decided to go beyond! His muscles continued to strain and he felt, even more difficulty in his attempts at keeping balance. His crystal clear eyes gazed forward at the top of the brown tree. It was in front of him, he was almost there! His arms moved with his stride, his legs stretched forward and the boy felt time and space itself slow to a significant figure. He could feel the air itself brush past his blond hair, smack his face and even push against his chest, all in slow motion. He continued and before he knew it, his hand had touched the top.

"..."

He stood, his chest heavy and his breathing frequent. His eyes bulged as he wondered whether he heard someone. Naruto looked upwards and then his eyes caught the grass below far ways down.

"I– did it!"

And that's when he fell. His feet completely lost control, as his body shot downwards. Naruto let out a fearful yelp, as his arms flailed about randomly.

That's when soft arms caught him. Her figure landing elegantly on the ground, with what one can only assume was many years of practice. He noticed her half-masked face and one exposed eye. This made him smile, as he noticed the girl, Anbu-san had caught him.

She laid him down on the grass, and he stared up at the girl with his dazed perspective. She looked at him and gave him what could only be defined as a grin with her eye; something he'd seen her do on many occasions. And it was in that moment, with the wind blowing her equally gray hair, her black eye staring heavily as if he were transparent. That Naruto realized that this girl, this Anbu… this stranger, was absolutely beautiful!

He moved a bit, the grass below scratching him slightly, as he stared her right in the eye.

"Anbu-san, you saw me didn't you?"

She nodded. "You did well."

He smiled as his face became red hot.

"You were watching this whole time, why didn't you just come out?"

She answered immediately. "I wanted to see if you would take the initiative or wait. You did not disappoint."

"you'll train me?"

"Ah, an agreement is an agreement."

A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. And he sat there for a moment regaining his strength. His blue eyes looked up at her, pride glowing from his orbs.

"When do we begin?"

She rose a thumb at him, before reaching her hand downwards for him to grab. He accepted her hand happily. "As soon as you're well enough to."

He grabbed her hand then jumped forward, launching himself into the air. The girl dodge, as he yelled in glee. "Hell yeah!"

"Language." She corrected and he instantly covered his mouth.

"What am I gonna learn first? I wanna learn some cool Jutsu, something that'll allow me to beat Sasuke! Or better yet, you could train me in taijutsu and let me beat him in hand to hand combat! Anbu-san there is just so much that we can do!"

She nodded as her eyes seemed to follow him as he jumped up and down excitedly. He then stopped as a thought appeared in his head. He then placed a finger on his chin and close his eyes.

"Anbu-san?"

She turned towards him. "Hm?"

He took in a short breath and then gave her a bright smile that only a young child could give.

"What's your name?"

Thought the Anbu wore a mask, Naruto could clearly see the movement of the girl parting her lips. He continued to smile and the older woman stared down at his smaller frame, she tilted her head inclining it with his before leaning down and becoming leveled with Naruto.

"Kasumi."

He gave a wide smile as his cheeks gained a small dusting of red and leaned closer to the still masked woman

"That's a beautiful name."


	2. Clouded

**Disclaimer: This story is a fanfic. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Cover Photo by PotakuCat on DeviantArt**

 ***Not much I have to say about this chapter; it's a bit sad, it's a bit dark and it is a bit comical. Tell me what you think so far and I will make sure to update this story in a timely fashion.**

 **(Also! My Grammar and spelling are** **horrid, please enjoy my story otherwise.)**

* * *

 **Passion Was Their Creation:**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

A flash of thunder ignited the dark sky in electric white for a short instant. The pouring rain trampled the roof above, giving Naruto an accurate idea of how bad it was outside. The small boy looked out the window beside his bed, his sapphire eyes watching as the heavens tore and allowed water to consume the Earth. There was no sunlight, only the darkness of the clouds which seemed to encase the village in a suffocating shadow.

Maybe others didn't think so, but he did.

It was not often that it rained in Konoha, but when it did it was usually extremely heavy. A loud crack of thunder sounded off like a rocket, Naruto did not bat an eye at the grumbling of the sky. He kept his head glued to the side of his pillow and a neat blanket wrapped around his head, his blue eyes stared blankly out the window of his room. The scenery from outside seeming to affect the boy rather negatively. It was days like this that reminded the boy exactly how lonely he actually was. It reminded him of how abnormal his life was, how abnormal he was. He was an orphan and in the simplest terms, Naruto had no one. He was alone for the majority of the time, but during rain storms when the visible Earth was covered in gray Naruto was reminded of this all too well. He had no family, and he barely had friends; he might go as far as to say that he had no friends. He was a loner, a nobody not wanted and not loved and days like this reminded him of this.

The clock at the side of his bed ticked, this being the only source of sound with the exception of the rain and the random intervals of thunder. So there he was, alone in his dark room almost in a suspended state of animation.

He breathed, he stared and he thought.

There was no school.

There were no plans for the boy.

There was nothing outside but rain and darkness. And he was alone, no company and this was how it always was. The difference, however, was that the rain made it ever more difficult to cope.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Times like this, when he was by himself and left to endure a rainy day alone, made him long for them the day that he becomes Hokage and with that the acknowledgment that he so longed for. That will be the day, and he would get there without a doubt. It just took time and with the help of Kasumi-san, he was sure that he could reach such a goal in no time. She was powerful, he could tell. She was nice, her actions proved so. She was beautiful in both spirit and body and he found himself being embarrassed at the thought.

The sky roared again and broke him from his thoughts. Most people in this situation would just simply turn on the television. However, he didn't touch the remote or anything, the boy simply allowed himself to endure the gray day in his room beneath his blankets, without the comfort of a soul.

* * *

Rain.

Thunder.

Lightning.

Grey.

It all reminded her of the day that she lost her beloved father. 'Til this day she still has yet to forgive him for leaving her. Suicide, that's right! Her Father had chosen to take his own life due to crippling depression. Her Father had chosen the lives of his team over the mission and due to this he was shunned and forced into a corner.

It was a day like this when the heavens wept uncontrollably that she discovered his body laid out on the floor motionless and cold. What's a child to do at the sight of her own father's body? She was young, much too young, yet a shinobi. She had seen death, she had even killed by the time most people were entering the academy. But, there was just an extreme shock factor that came with seeing the dead body of her own Father. The image was clear in her sat at the kitchen table, book in hand and her small television set on in the background.

Throughout her life, she had lost all of her most precious people. Every last single one had lost their lives to the ruthless lifestyle of a shinobi. At one time Kasumi seemed to have been consumed by a perpetual state of twilight. Her depression over the loss of all of her teammates engulfing her like dark flames. Her depression has subsided significantly, but at times her anguish seemed to come back on rainy days such like this.

Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, her Father. She missed them dearly and their absence left a huge crater in her heart.

Naruto was the spitting image of Minato, his facial features and blond hair making the two look freakishly familiar. It was odd and absolutely stupid how only a few people knew of Naruto's heritage, it baffled Kasumi at how stupid people were. Maybe if the village was aware that Naruto was the son of their hero, they would treat him better.

With that said, Naruto was something she considered precious. He was the legacy of the Fourth Hokage and a living remembrance of her late sensei and Kushina, it was Kasumi's obligation to take care of the boy in any way she could. A sigh fell from her mask covered lips, her eyes turning towards her window. The clouds outside were filled to the brim, their dark shadows looming over the entire village. She found her hands reaching for the small portrait of her former team.

Rin's elegant smile, her innocence always seemed to add light to even the darkest of days. Minato's kind grin, he always had advice and great lessons about teamwork. When Minato was around, she felt as if his team could do anything. Obito, an awkward looking expression as he glared at her with envy in his eyes. That's right, this was before they started to get along, but even then they were still friends. She stared at herself, the small mask wrapped around her young angled mouth, nose and jaw, her eyes blank as she stared at the camera. There was a smile on her face that day, she had been the youngest of the group, maybe four years younger than her two teammates. She looked heavily at the portrait as thunder clapped in the background, the sky above becoming blue for a single instant before returning to it gloomy gray.

* * *

 _Her small masked face took in her surroundings. It was a warm and cozy home, it's interior modeled with care, the entire house clean and a sense of comfort emanating in the atmosphere. Kasumi the youngest of her Genin team stepped forward, as she removed the sandals from her feet. Her two eyes staring as, the red-haired woman gestured for her to keep moving, a welcoming smile plastered on her face. Her eyes went towards the small table, that had been empty at the moment, with the exception of her Sensei Minato who sat in a basic looking chair. The Jounin seemed to be completely enchanted in that book of his, eyeing it heavily and smiling every so often. Minato-sensei read many books from his own Sensei, some of which Kasumi knew he wasn't entirely proud of. The young Genin, on the other hand, wasn't too sure what all the hype was about with Jiraiya's writing. After all, how could a ninja even be a decent writer with all the training they had to do._

 _"You can take a seat Kasumi-chan, you're early so none of the food is quite ready yet." Kushina offered with a smile. The young girl nodded and sat without a word. Minato rose from his book, a gleeful grin consuming his face. The red haired woman then disappeared further into the house._

 _"Early, as usual, I see." He closed the book in one movement before placing the item in his lap._

 _"Punctuality is an important asset for a shinobi." She replied dutifully._

 _The blond haired J_ ounin _nodded. "I agree one hundred and ten percent." He sat back in his chair letting out a neat breath, he then smiled again. "If only Obito shared the same sentiments."_

 _Kasumi rose a finger. "He's a fool."_

 _A small heart filled chuckle escaped Minato. "Completely."_

 _At least her S_ ensei _agreed._

 _"We'll work on it though, as a team."_

 _She rose an eyebrow. "Not much to work on, he's a dope."_

 _"Oh! That's simply because you have yet to see his potential."_

 _"I suppose." She surrendered, albeit not something she agreed with, she chose to appease her S_ ensei _. Obito_ _didn't seem to have much working for him, he actually seemed to be below average if you asked Kasumi and she was four years his junior._

 _"See you still doubt him."_

 _"He isn't really fit to be a shinobi." She stated bluntly._

 _Minato frowned, but then placed on his typical bright smile. "I beg to differ Kasumi, Obito will be a great shinobi, when I look at him I see a lot of from Kushina's traits"_

 _"Except the skill to match that."_

 _"That is simply a work in progress, not everyone can be a_ prodigy _like you Kasumi, but if given the chance the underdogs can make quite the upset."_

 _She tilted her head. "I can't see a_ Sharinganless _Uchiha, with no talent ever surpassing or being equal with me."_

 _Minato looked away his eyes seeming to drift somewhere Kasumi could quite reach. She soon found it impossible to decipher his thoughts._

 _"He'll just have to prove you wrong won't he?"_

 _She shrugged, as a knock on the front door brought them from their conversation. Footsteps sounded through the kitchen and towards the front door as Kushina put it upon herself to answer the door._

 _CLICK. The door was unlocked._

 _"Good evening Kushina-san." Came a sweet voice._

 _"Rin-chan, my, my, both you and Kasumi-chan are definitely punctual!"_

 _Kasumi could hear her teammate's giggles. "Kasumi's here already?"_

 _"Of course, why do you sound surprised, hun?"_

 _Two figures stepped into the dining room, both with equally happy smiles, but one with red hair and deep blue eyes and the other with sweet brown hair and equally brown eyes. She inclined her head with her sensei and Kasumi keeping her smile as she did so._

 _"Rin-chan!" Minato greeted._

 _"Minato-Sensei, Kasumi." She responded. Kasumi nodded to Rin and watched as the girl stood innocently with her hands cross at her waist._

 _"Please have a_ seat, _" Kushina instructed before walking away back to the kitchen._

 _"Glad you can make it, it's always nice to just take a break and relax. No training, no missions just teammates relaxing together." Minato informed the both of them. He was extremely happy, she could see the excitement in his eyes, but also the weariness that came with the life of a ninja. By no means did that mean the light in his eyes had been gone, no far from that. However, it did seem as if he needed some sort of break._

 _"Yes, but it's imperative that we get back to work immediately, right Sensei."_

 _Minato nodded. "Aren't you eager? But, most definitely!" He slammed a fist into his palm. "We actually have a mission in a week, so don't rush too much."_

 _"A mission sensei?" Rin inquired._

 _"Yes,_ unfortunately _, we're being deployed, although we're here resting, war stops for no one."_

 _Kasumi nodded in agreement the dining table becoming silent as each and_ every one _of them agreed with their sensei's sentiments. War was_ true _hell, but a shinobi thrived in such an environment._

* * *

The sky was cloudy but the rain had ceased the day previously. The sun made an appearance every so often, passing it's light upon the occupants of Konoha. The day was still dark and gloomy, but at least the rain and thunder had stopped. He had gone to the academy like he had been instructed, not that he liked it or was fond of it. At the very least, he was just content that they had been practicing with their Kunai.

A gentle breeze chilled Naruto.

The water splashed slightly and the blond haired child found himself staring in complete gray-haired Anbu operative stood with complete the stillness and concentration of a statue. But it wasn't her concentration, stillness or even her beauty that had the boy nothing but awestruck. It was where she was standing or rather what she was standing on that had the boy taken aback.

"You're standing on water." He stated obviously, standing to the side of the lack as Kasumi showed off her skills as an elite ninja.

"I'm standing on water." She repeated and then held up a finger. "And you will too. What did you think it stopped at trees and solid objects?"

His eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa! That's so damn–"

"Language."

"Darn… cool. And I get to try it?"

"That's correct! Darn cool! This goes along with that chakra control training that'll do you well in the future." She stepped towards the shore of the lake, the wind blowing strings of her hair backward as she moved effortlessly across the water. "It's the same concept. You want to focus your chakra into the bottom of your feet. This is considerably more challenging, but once you get it it'll be like a walk in the park. This will probably be a bit difficult due to your large chakra reserves." She stopped, poking her mask faced chin before continuing. "Or easier, I forget."

"YOU don't even know!" He pointed in accusation.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Good luck."

"Huh?" He watched her with a raised forehead.

"Go on, you know the steps try it." She looked at him with that oh so lazy gaze in her eyes, her hands falling into her pouch and withdrawing that same book. She stood there at the edge of the shore, still on top of the water her eyes glued to an open page.

"Right now?"

"Of course! There's no time to be wasted."

He swallowed softly, his eyes staring at the small lake and sky blue coloring. He looked at Kasumi for reassurance and she merely shook her head at his gaze, never removing her eyes from that book. What was that thing about anyway? Anyways Naruto cautiously moved to the lake, his small feet digging into the wet dirt beneath them. He took in a deep breath and allowed his chakra to flow through him. He felt his chakra flow like river streams, the feeling exciting the boy and making him feel powerful. He then pushed the flow of chakra to his feet, allowing them to become balanced or rather as balanced as the eight-year-old could manage. He breathed softly again and took one small step into the small lake. The chakra in his feet allowed his feet to sit on top of the water as if it were solid concrete.

"Go on." Kasumi reassured.

He nodded in compliance and finally allowing his other foot to land on the water. He stood there, his body still, his feet together and yet again defying the laws of physics. He had done it! He smiled, his eyes going to Kasumi, own lazy charcoal one's looked at him approvingly.

"See I can do it–" Then the balance of chakra released and Naruto fell into the water.

He reemerged in seconds.

"Not quite." Her voice said condescendingly, though jester could be heard in his voice.

He treaded water for a short moment of time, before swimming back to shore, pulling himself from the water, the boy's clothing drenched.

"You won't get this by rushing. You need to take this slow and you need to be a bit more precise with that chakra."

She closed her book.

"I got it, I got!" He stated standing to his feet and taking a deep breath.

"Do you really?"

"Don't doubt me Kasumi...erh.."

"Sensei, you can call me Sensei."

"Kasumi-sensei!" He stated, liking the way it all came off his tongue.

"Just keep trying."

With no other words needed to be exchanged, he performed all the necessary requirements needed to perform the ability. He then stepped upon the bare tips of the water, again attempting to do what his new sensei had instructed of him. Naruto held the chakra at the bottom of his feet, allowing it to circulate at a decent equilibrium, enough to allow him to stand. The blond held it for a moment, his mind and body in complete and utter concentration. He held himself still, his feet filling with excitement as his chakra continued to flow in balance. He was doing well so far, but he felt as if he'd lose control at any moment.

"You seem to be struggling, Naruto."

"I'm fine!" He lied through his teeth, as he slowly felt himself losing the balance that he was holding, it was as if his own chakra was just too much.

"You want to be calm when doing this, or else you'll find yourself…"

Naruto didn't hear the rest of her statement as he lost complete chakra control and sunk into the water like a brick.

* * *

He dragged himself onto the shore for what seemed to be the thousandth time. His wet pants dragged dirt with him as he plopped onto the dirty shore, face first. He gasped a bit allowing his lungs to consume precious air. He spat up an ocean of water and turned over on his back, his eyes staring into the azure sky above. He was determined to get this! He gripped the dirt below him with his hands, uprooting grass at the same time.

"I think that's enough."

Naruto sighed, as his eyes glared up at his beautiful teacher.

Such a nice view, such a pretty woman.

Wait, how did she get there?

A towel fell upon his face, and he instantly grabbed it and began wiping his face and hair.

"I almost got it, though!"

"After your twelfth time almost drowning." She giggled sweetly. "We'll try again tomorrow, alright?"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in disobedience.

"As much as I think you can keep going, I believe a rest will do you well. You have all the time in the world, after all, I already agreed to be your sensei. And if you want you can practice some more of that tree climbing tomorrow to help with this particular issue."

He kept his arms crossed and hesitantly agreed. "How about I treat you to something?"

He hugged the towel closer before smiling and jumping upwards. "That'd be great! I know the perfect place! Like, you GOTTA try it, ya have to it's absolutely delicious and cheap."

She tilted her headband as a soft wind blew. Her ponytailed hair danced in the wind following the path the air seemed to take. Naruto blushed slightly as he took in her beautiful features. His eyes fell to the black mask covering her nose and mouth. How did her face look without her mask? Did she always have that thing on?

"Sure, anywhere you like."

"Right! To Ichiraku Ramen we go!", he yelled pointing in the direction of the village, his body almost in a superhero pose.

* * *

"Alright, it's so delicious!"

Kasumi was awestruck by the boy's appetite or what she suspected was simply his love for Ramen.

Teuchi smiled at the young boy's compliment. "If you want me to stop serving the boy."

She rose a hand. "It's fine, let him have as much as he wants."

Naruto slurped down a mouthful of noodles, and his eyes gleamed with joy. "Thanks, Kasumi-sensei! You know ramen is my favorite food in the whole entire world." He stated this as he gulped down the remaining water from his Ramen, placed the empty bowl to the side and proceeded to consume his next bowl.

"I can see." She said, her one and only bowl of Ramen still warm as it's heat touched the bridge of her nose.

"Hss da spat." He barely spoke through a full mouth of noodles, he swallowed hard.

"Are you not going to eat sensei?"

She gazed down at her bowl and back to Naruto. "No, not yet. Unfortunately, I can't eat as fast as you, my mouth is sort of sensitive to heat." Like a normal person's mouth is.

He shrugged and continued his feast.

He was going to cost her a fortune, but Kasumi never made an attempt to stop the boy. She instead allowed him to buy as many orders of ramen as his heart could take. He Deserved it, after all, he had worked hard enough and he looked like he barely got by on food for the most part. And the soft spot in Kasumi's heart couldn't bare herself to stop the boy.

Seeing him preoccupied she began to eat her meal herself. Before she knew it, her one bowl had been finished.

"Still going I see." She stated softly with amusement.

He placed his current bowl down and grinned. Before his eyes went to her bowl in surprise.

"You've finished your food Kasumi-sensei?"

"Hmm, it was delicious."

He frowned and then turned back to his bowl, before lifting his hand. "Ah, that hit the spot!"

"Done?" Teuchi came over and grabbed the pile upon piles of empty bowls. She found herself wondering, herself just where in the hell all of that food ends up?

"Yeah! I can't eat another bite! That's some good stuff right there!" He smiled heavily and Kasumi silently agreed.

"Always a pleasure to serve you Naruto-san." Teuchi laughed.

"Kasumi-san. I'll leave you with the bill."

"Why, of course." She replied as he laid the small paper down and she quickly paid the total due.

In the time it had taken Naruto to finish, the sun had made another appearance and had significantly change the temperature. Surprisingly, Naruto's clothing was no longer drenched to the sandals and he was actually quite dry at that.

"So… Kasumi-sensei."

"Hm?"

He played with the string of his sleeveless orange hoodie. Was that nervousness she detected? That was weird. One moment he was bold and sporadic and the next, not so much.

"It's just, uh well you're my new Sensei and I barely know anything about you." He instantly flushed.

She rose an eyebrow.

"Like...hobbies! Yeah, and other things that you like!"

She watched him continue to play with string and smile a bit awkwardly.

How cute.

"Ah, where do I begin." She touched her chin.

"Interests… hobbies… well…" she watched the boy waiting anxiously and with a content eight-year-old smile.

"You know, I don't actually have any interests."

She watched as the boy's face instantly ran purple. She felt a tab bit guilty for doing that to him, but she wasn't exactly content on sharing her hobbies with her young student just yet.

"THAT'S NOT ENTIRELY TRUE!"

Kasumi's eyes widened a bit at the arrival of the familiar voice.

Oh, Kami!

The springtime of youth man himself walked forward, his pearly white smile ever so present and he stood before the two with his thumb up and striking a ridiculous pose. Her hand slapped her forehead protector.

"Guy."

"Kasumi, my eternal rival! You never told me you were taking up a student." She inclined her head with the man and he gave Naruto a toothy grin. The boy seemed uncomfortable and confused.

"Must've forgotten."

"How youthful! You've definitely one-upped me this time!" Guy stated with a closed fist.

"Why are you here?" Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

"I was looking for you, actually. I wished to challenge to a rock climbing contest. The first to the top of the Hokage monument wins. With one hand."

"Pass." She said simply, and he seemed to either ignore her or not hear her over his own words.

"But, then I heard you say you have no hobbies. Well, isn't one of your hobbies competing against me and reading those books?"

"I suppose." Again, she simply didn't feel like sharing that information at the current moment.

"Not to mention cleaning on your free time, intense workouts, gardening whenever she can and spying."

It was rather creepy how he knew all those things. Naruto looked at the two Jounin, his eyes wide before he inquired.

"Are you two dating?"

Kasumi's one eye widened. Dating? Guy?

"No, my blond springtime of youth!" He stated dramatically. "But that's simply because I have yet to enchant her with my awesome charm. No lady can resist this handsome devil of the leaf." He finished with a clean sparkly smile.

"I don't date weirdos." Guy's face and body dropped immediately at her announcement.

"Weirdo?" He murmured. Naruto approached him slowly and patted the man on his back. Kasumi watched with not a single ounce of regret.

"I believe that's it for the day." she stood, stretching slowly.

"Wait, you have yet to accept my challenge!" Guy pointed with determination.

"I already declined."

"C'mon Kasumi! Allow me to prove myself as the superior ninja!"

She gave Naruto a quick glance and then Guy. "Perhaps another time."

She stopped in her tracks. "Naruto."

"Yes sensei." The child responded.

"Same time tomorrow. Don't skip school, alright?"

He gave her a thumbs up. "You got it!" And with that, Kasumi disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was time to give the dead yet another visit.

* * *

Three Kunai hit the target with heavy thuds. Naruto gave himself a grin of self-satisfaction. Kunai was one thing he was good at. They had been training all day, it was only about time that he got it. His other peers on the other hand probably weren't having nearly as much luck as him. He

"That's pretty good, Naruto. Very close to the target." Iruka explained to him, the three Kunai rested extremely close to the center, but not exactly there.

"You want to feel the weapon, be it's guide. Don't just throw."

The blond nodded, getting a decent understanding of where to go from there. The whole entire class had been practicing with Kunai for the past few days. As Iruka had promised earlier they would go over the basics. Feel it, control it… don't just throw. He grabbed another set of Kunai and held it between the folds of his hands neatly.

Concentrate.

Concentrate!

"Concentrate…" he mumbled inaudibly to himself, his body and mind both read to complete his task. Then suddenly his concentration was broken by multiple girly awe-filled screeches. He watched as the three kunai completely missed their marks. Naruto stomped his feet against the grass in anger, before he and Iruka turned to the source of the distraction.

Naruto found himself gripping his fist in irritation. The little dark-eyed, duck haired show off himself. Sasuke Uchiha, surrounded by a flock of girls, all of which completely falling head over heels for him in all his Uchiha glory marched over to that part of the training field, even the boys had taken an interest in Sasuke's work and when Naruto had reached the boy he too understood why.

Bullseye! Directly in the middle.

Naruto held his hands in his pockets and then gazed at the impassive boy, his black hair blowing in the wind and his eyes closed all nonchalantly. Just the way he presented himself made Naruto want to vomit.

"Psst," Naruto said walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke acknowledged him with a glance.

"Pretty lucky there, huh Teme?" Naruto instigated and Sasuke just stared at him

Bored.

"Something you want?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just wanna see it again. That's al–" before Naruto could finish his statement, Sasuke had already thrown his Kunai, repeating the same results.

Again, Bullseye!

"There," Sasuke stated. "Happy?"

"Very impressive Sasuke!" Iruka praised, before writing something down in his clipboard. The whole entire class, with the exception of Naruto, seemed to agree.

"Shoot I can do that with ease!" Naruto declared before withdrawing his Kunai and in one swift motion and all the concentration in the world throwing the two weapons in his hand and hitting the direct center class was stunned, and Naruto stood his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes staring at Sasuke.

"See, with ease!" The boy stated, it was easy.

"Excellent, excellent!"

The Uchiha glared back, his hands digging into his pouch and withdrawing another Kunai. This time, the boy stepped back a few feet, and with his own feet, he created a line with the dirt, making sure to be behind the line and threw the metal weapons at the target. It hit the target with a heavy thud. The class grew silent, everyone awestruck by His accuracy even from such a distance away. It by no means was an amazing feat for the average ninja, but for an academy student, yes it was.

Naruto accepted his challenge and brushed past the surrounding students and towards the line Sasuke had drawn with his feet. He looked down to make sure his feet remained behind the dirt line and that he was in the correct position. He had never thrown kunai from this far with the expectation of hitting a target. Nonetheless, the blond took in a deep breath and concentrated. He reached into his pouch and collected three Kunai into the folds of his fingers. He relaxed his muscles and held them neatly to his chest.

He was ready!

With a swift movement, he threw the knives forward. They missed, hitting the outermost layer. Naruto stared in disbelief at his shortcoming. He couldn't believe that he missed so badly, that he had not even come close.

Sasuke turned to him, his face bland and almost unreadable. But his eyes held a certain darkness in them and although it wasn't directed at him, Naruto shivered at his gaze. "You need to do more training Dobe. But, even then you'll never amount to much…"

* * *

Kasumi appeared on the training ground to a rather depressed looking Naruto.

"Yo." She greeted.

He turned and instantly made his demands. "Teach me how to handle Kunai correctly!"

"I had intended on doing chakra exercises again."

He shook his head, she could see a fire burning in his eyes. "No I need this now, that can wait!"

Why did he want to switch up the schedule?

"Please, Sensei!" He stated with child like begging.

She sighed. Children were definitely her weak spot sometimes, especially her sensei's son.

"Fine."

He jumped for joy and she caught him by the arm mid-jump. But, we'll have to go back to this eventually, it is very important." She dropped him and he landed on his feet.

"Yeah, no problem!"

"What's got you interested in Kunai all of a sudden, anyways?"

"Sasuke…" Kasumi tensed at his name. Yeah, she knew that name.

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

Yes, the kid brother of the infamous Itachi Uchiha; sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. The thought brought a small tint of pain to her heart, Itachi had been a good friend and to say that she expected his betrayal was an impossibility. No one expected it and it hit home hard. Itachi's actions did not fit his personality, and all that didn't make sense. He had always been an intelligent and sweet individual, almost passive in his nature unless the job called for otherwise.

"Sasuke Uchiha, hmmm?" She questioned.

"You know him?"

She tapped her cheek. "Black hair, black eyes...always blank-faced?"

"Yeah!"

"Top of the class?"

"Yeah…"

"Bunch of fangirls and the most skilled student in the academy?"

"..."

She shrugged. "I don't know him." She continued.

"But I've heard of him."

"He's such a showoff, that Teme!"

She scrunched her nose. "Sounds like you've had some issues with the boy."

"He's the worst! Always showing off and just being good at everything and belittling at the same time. He's so stupid! So stupid!"

"I sense some jealousy." a rivalry maybe?

"No way! Jealous of him? Not a chance!" He shook his hands erratically.

"I want to be better than him! He beat me out today in Kunai throwing, he hit every target direct center. Kasumi-sensei, I missed when we moved further back, please sensei!" He held his hands together before bowing slightly.

"Teach me how to handle Kunai better, how to be accurate and how to perform close quarters combat with it." She really wished the kid wouldn't bow to her like that. She was his private Sensei, but she wasn't so keen on having the boy bow to her and spill his dignity.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! Just get off the filthy ground!" He stood with a small amount of help from the gray-haired girl. "Sure, I'll help you beat Sasuke."

Naruto smiled from ear to ear.

Taking out a Kunai she tossed I gently at the eight-year-old He caught it with ease holding it in between his palm. She pointed in the direction of the three stomps in the distance.

"From here" she gestured to her position and he moved to adjust. "I want you to hit that stomp. Anywhere!"

He rose his forehead. "That's nothin'!" And before Kasumi could reply, she found the Kunai being lodged into the piece of wood.

"Easy, like I said." He crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly. "Something more difficult, please sensei!"

Kasumi admired his handy work. It was truly easy, even an academy student could do it.

"I'm getting to it." She hummed before she walked to the log and retrieved the kunai.

"It seems you'll need a bit more of an advance training exercise." Naruto nodded in excitement, she smiled at his cute determination.

"Great, now watch carefully." She walked back to his position and stood beside him.

Her eyes then went to a few targets in the distant, neatly stuck to a tree. With her right hand, she threw the weapon with ease, angling it and using her years of shinobi experience to curve the weapon. The kunai hit it's target, impaling it with bullet speed.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"I want you to be able to do that." She stated.

The boy blinked.

"HOW did you make it curve that far!?"

She winked at him. "That's where training comes in. We'll go even further than that after you've completed this, trust me your accuracy will skyrocket."

His mouth was still agape.

"You're amazing Kasumi! Bullseye and everything! I knew there was a reason I picked you as my sensei! Such a strong ninja, I bet you can beat anyone!"

She laughed at his praise. Beat everyone? "I'm pretty good, yeah. But, I doubt I could beat anyone." She smiled. "Most high-tier Genin and low tier Chunin can perform what I did, are you ready for the task?"

If his words didn't say then his actions definitely did. "Yeah, of course! No challenge is big enough for Naruto Uzumaki!" He said, jumping upwards with his fists towards the sky.

"Your turn and... go!"

His blue eyes stared with hardened steel. No, the boy wasn't angry, he was just concentrating. He felt irritated and tired, yet he was still motivated to complete his task. Maybe more than ever now that defeating Sasuke and out showing him would be the ending results. He held out his hands, feeling the handle of the metal weapon, it's entire structure not completely familiar to him. He threw the knife, it's edged point thrusting through the atmosphere and piercing it with the familiar sound of a projectile traveling at a high velocity. It injected itself into the target. He knew it wasn't a bullseye and that disappointed him to an extent, but he could see the small progress that came with his training.

"You catch on pretty fast." Her praise caused him to smile, his face becoming a bit red in embarrassment. There was just something about an absolutely stunning girl complimenting you that could change your whole entire demeanor

"I didn't hit dead center though."

"But, you're not hitting the tree trunk anymore, and that is progress in the right direction." She retorted her face yet again in the small book of her's. He then heard her book close and her small footsteps approach from behind.

"Here." She began from behind him, grabbing his wrist and adjusting his movement. Naruto found his face immediately becoming hot red but allowed her to continue nonetheless.

"Angle it like this, and try to follow through with the weapon even after being thrown. This may increase your accuracy."

He nodded with a slow gulp, he could smell the girl, a heavy aroma of strawberries hitting his nostrils. It was a pleasant scent that he now associated with her. Her long gray hair touched him slightly as her ponytail shifted from behind her neck. He was as still as a rock, his heart stopping for a moment and the eight-year-old breathed heavily.

"Go ahead throw it now." She instructed. Coming back to reality the boy threw the weapon with the same practice he had become accustomed to with this training. This time he listened to her previous instructions and curved the weapon a tad bit more. The metal weapon hit the target again, however this time it hit just outside the target space. He looked at it in awe, and then down at his hand. Had he come that close already? His crystal blue eyes then fell to Kasumi who stared down at him with an eye grin.

"See that's how you do it!"

This girl, his sensei was absolutely amazing!

"Now one more time, however this time I want you to envision that Kunai hitting the target head on. I'm talking direct hit confirmed kill!"

The blue eyed child shook his head and nodded. She handed him a kunai and he instinctively began preparations for the curve.

"Imagine it, hold your hand still...relax… you need to see the Kunai hitting the target." She said beside him. He inhaled, holding the kunai lightly in his hand, releasing all tension that was held in his arm and hand muscles.

Envision it.

He had to.

He would!

The Academy student took one breath and threw the Kunai with great strength, moving his arm in such a way that the weapon would curve in its velocity. Naruto watched as the weapon rocketed through the air in a blur of black. Swoosh! Was the sound that it made before it splintered into the target hitting dead center.

He was still for a moment.

"Wow, nice job Naruto-kun."

He turned to her, his eyes wide before he smiled.

"Could Sasuke do that?" She inquired.

"No way!"

She again gave that eye grin. "And you were able to accomplish this within the matter of a day. Very, very excellent!"

His eyes grew at her words.

"Now, let's increase the distance." He watched her begin to step back multiple feet, he couldn't help but expel his excitement for the next exercise.

"Hell yeah!"

"Language…"

* * *

Being summoned to the Hokage mansion in the middle of the night was one of those things that were just a shitty inconvenience. Kasumi entered through the window, her Anbu uniform holding onto her body tightly as she stepped into the window's side.

"Yo."

She greeted calmly, though she definitely felt weary. She didn't sleep much, she never remembered getting much sleep as a child either. Too much depression, she shrugged internally. The Sandaime looked at her those eyes, those same eyes swelled with wisdom. He looked tired himself, his wrinkles seeming to be ever more so present than before.

"Kasumi." He stated, his mouth encased in a pipe as he smoked. A very unhealthy habit, especially for a man his age, might she add.

"I apologize for summoning you at such a late hour."

Kasumi's free eye looked back and forth between the hidden Anbu in the room.

"Not an issue, Hokage-sama." She answered.

"I've worried so much about you since Minato's absence. And I continuously wonder if his choice to put and keep you in Anbu is correct."

Her one eye widened. "Hokage-sama my–"

"Yes, your skills are needed. That is true enough, which is why you're staying here, I was just voicing my concern." He took another puff of his pipe.

"What I've truly called you here for is something that has recently perked my curiosity."

"Oh, Hokage-sama?" She inquired as if she wasn't already aware of the answer.

"Naruto, you've seemed to have taken the boy under your wings."

"Mhh." She answered.

"What's made the sudden interest in the boy?"

She shrugged. "He has potential and well...is actually pretty talented."

"I see… are the academy instructors not sufficient enough for the boy?" He seemed a bit disappointed.

"That may be the case, however, I don't believe that's the faults of the instructors. But, I do believe that Naruto needs to have extra training due to his...situation."

The Hokage seemed to take this into note, and Kasumi decided to take his silence as a signal to continue.

"I had distanced myself from the boy, not even as much as introducing myself to him after his birth. I allowed him to live believing that he was alone."

"Kasumi that's not true—"

"It is Hokage-sama."

"So you're doing this out of guilt?"

"No, Hokage-sama." She began, closing her one eye.

"I'm doing this because I saw Minato, Rin, Obito, and Kushina as my family. It's only fitting that Minato and Kushina's son be seen in that light as well. I wish… to make up for lost time and help Naruto become the ninja he needs to be."

The third Hokage allowed more smoke to be released from his mouth. He let out a low grunt, but it was a grunt of agreement nonetheless.

"I see… very profound words."

"I have only positive thoughts.."

"I'm glad you believe so, and I do agree. I am in favor of your actions and hopefully, this will be favorable for both you and Naruto."

"Of course Hokage-sama." She bent down to her one knee and bowed respectfully.

"Your missions are still priority."

"Copy."

"Now, there's one more thing I wish to ask of you while we're still on the subject."

He stood slowly, the kage robes shifting in it's baggy material. The elder man looked at her with question and consideration. What was it that he wanted.

"I need you to protect him. I'm sure you're aware of those that wish to harm Jinchuuriki."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She knew it all too well, flashbacks playing in her head. All her years of training and Anbu helped her hold back the tears.

"Kasumi, this is not only a favor for me, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. But, a favor for the whole entire village. Some do not realize it, but it is my faith that we'll need Naruto in the future, and your intervention is just the stepping stone."

She held her pose keeping her head towards the ground and eye simply closed, that is until she deemed it appropriate to speak and with the smoothness of evening butter on a toasted bun, she spoke.

"Hokage-sama, I will be the foundation that makes Naruto a legend."

She could hear a slight snicker be released a short distance away. Well, more of a giggle and Kasumi wasn't sure whether it was from one of the female Anbu or one of the male.

"Black cat! Unprofessional..." The Sandaime scolded but didn't press anymore on the subject.

She chuckled also. Maybe it was a little corny? Whimsical even.

* * *

The further they moved from the target, the farther Naruto's Kunai would diverge from the target. He was no longer hitting the target at the center and was instead hitting the sides. He tried everything! He threw the weapon at a wider angle, he threw it faster, slower; nothing seemed to work in his favor. And what was his beautiful Sensei doing to help?

Reading that Goddamn book!

He let out a huff after another failed attempt. He had increased the number of yards he had thrown since he first started this exercise two days ago. The eight-year-old would argue that it was some sort of progress, albeit not much. He wasn't hitting directly on the mark like his sensei seemed to be able to do regardless of her position. And here she was refusing to help her lone helpless student.

"Gah! This isn't working, I'm doing something wrong or maybe that this is just too far! It's impossible for me to do alone! I need some help!" He whined and waited for the girl who had traded her Anbu uniform for Jounin, stood as stagnant as a rock. He waited patiently, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

She didn't even look away from her book!

Naruto fell flat on his back.

"I need help, Kasumi-sensei. Aren't you supposed to be guiding me?"

She finally took her attention from the book.

"Oh, you're throwing incorrectly."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"What's the issue then?" She inquired innocently.

"What am I doing incorrectly? Explain."

"It's as simple as this, you need to feel your weapon and feel the Kunai hitting it's target. It's called a follow through, and accuracy will come with practice and muscle memory."

He frowned but nonetheless became quiet.

"Look how about we stop for today." He looked towards the sky.

"It's barely past 3, we have plenty of time!" That was blasphemy! He wanted to get stronger and get closer to his goal. Relaxing wasn't exactly helping in that aspect.

"Trust me. Drop the Kunai and just chill."

He looked at his hand and the knife and dropped the metallic item to the grassy floor. He watched as the girl took a quick stroll towards an isolated tree and rest her back upon it when the book propped in her lap. He watched curiously and hands still crossed.

"C'mon now, just take a seat beside me."

He obliged and sat at the base of the tree beside Kasumi.

"I really need to get this though."

She chuckled which aroused curiosity in him.

"You know, not all great shinobi got the hang of things in one day. Some get it immediately and others, well they have to train."

"I understand."

She sighed. "Even the fourth Hokage struggled in certain aspects of the shinobi arts."

His ears perked and Naruto found himself facing the grey-haired girl. The fourth Hokage, the hero of the village and Naruto's personal favorite Hokage.

"The Fourth...struggled?" It seemed rather crazy to say that the fourth Hokage, arguably the most talented ninja of his era had struggled. He was a Hokage after all!

"Yes, you don't think he got to where he was automatically. Naw, that took practice."

"What did you know about the fourth?"

"A lot I'd say." He hummed in response and she smiled at him knowingly.

"I mean, I was his student after all."

What followed was an explosion. "YOU! The student of the fourth! Holy cow! That means you were literally in the presence of one of the greatest ninja of all time! I can't believe it! No wonder you're so powerful, I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much!" He smiled as he jumped up and down completely ecstatic.

He blushed heavily wondering if she caught what he said, immediately changing the subject.

"What was he like? Was he as awesome as they made him sound in the history books?"

She gave him a smirk. "Yup. He was amazing, honestly."

He continued to grin with the strength of the sun itself.

"The type of person where when you were around them, no matter how dire the situation, you knew that everything would be alright."

"So like with the old man?"

"Exactly like him!" She confirmed. "I guess it's a trait that all Hokage seem to have. At least the one's I've been alive to witness. The third and the fourth." He watched her gaze upwards as small harmless droplets of water began to fall at random interval. It was like one drop one minute and then two or four the next.

"I wish I could've met him." The young student declared with imagination in his eyes.

"What would he even say to me an orphan, someone who had no one."

She eyed him with a gaze the boy couldn't quite pinpoint, though some of it held sorrow. Was she pitying him? That was something the young boy didn't particularly want her to do.

"He'd care for you, without a doubt."

"Like the third?"

There was a pause before she continued, and Naruto became anxious.

"More than the third, believe me. He was that type of man after all. His wife too, she was an amazing individual."

"His wife? Who was his wife?"

She was quiet again and the sky began to groan slightly as the clouds and wind seemed to pick up.

"Kushina Namikaze."

He stared captured by the information the girl was giving him.

"A beautiful pale-skinned woman with long red hair, extremely kind and powerful in her own respect. Hell, she could have been Hokage is she wanted."

"Language." He replied in jester and she gave him a look that said 'I'm an adult'.

"A strong woman, the kindest and most outgoing person you'd ever met. Absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be." Kasumi seemed to have had a flashback of said terrifying moment with Kushina.

"You'd...love her."

He'd love her? Them? They both sounded like great people, even with the brief and simplistic explanations given by her always bored looking sensei.

"I know how the Fourth died...but how did his wife– Kushina die?"

She placed a hand on her chin as she stood to her feet, prompting the boy to stand. Water came down upon the Earth pounding it heavily. Naruto's hair began to become drenched and both shinobi have water coming down their face.

"She died helping him protect the village and kill the Kyuubi." She stated promptly, her voice becoming darker and emotion-filled than he was accustomed to. He processed this for a moment, it was one of the finger-countable times that he has ever heard someone mention the Kyuubi. Apparently, it was some beast that destroyed the before he was born, and it was so powerful and destructive that the Fourth Hokage had to kill it, which resulted in his own demise. Now, he was also aware that it killed his wife.

"Oh." Was all he could breathe out. Was this possibly affecting his Sensei in a negative way?

He eyed her, his blue eyes looking up sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this is bringing up any hard to swallow memories."

She looked at him shook her head as to say no, pocketed her book and said, "C'mon I'll take you home."

Good thing they stopped training early.

* * *

 _*Flash-back*_

 _"Well, hello Obito... don't waste another minute come in." The young girl heard from the front door, her eyes instantly looking up from her meal and towards the direction._

 _"Kushina-san." He greeted as their footsteps brought them to the dining room. Kasumi and her two other teammates looked up as their other male teammate entered._

 _"Afternoon Obito." Minato greeted._

 _"Minato-sensei."_

 _Rin smiled before gesturing for him to come over to her._

 _"Hey come sit beside me."_

 _He smiled and moved over to her side of the table._

 _"Late again," Kasumi stated blankly._

 _"On me again?" He responded sitting down as Kushina handed him a full plate._

 _"It's a hobby." The prodigy declared. "I just don't see how you're late to literally everything."_

 _She watched as Obito ate his food with surprisingly some grace and manners. But, all that flew out the window when he began to speak with his mouth full._

 _"And I don't see how that is any of your concern."_

 _"Here we go again." The blond Jounin stated as his chopsticks hit his plate._

 _Kasumi rose an eyebrow. "A late shinobi is a shinobi who will miss his opportunity."_

 _"Buzz off, I was busy."_

 _"Yes, Kasumi-chan, maybe Obito was just busy," Rin stated attempting to keep the peace._

 _"Busy every day? Before you have a mission? You were even late to dinner. Might I add that everyone here is finished? –the food was excellent by the way Kushina– I'm just saying."_

 _"I swear she just likes to get under my skin." Obito shook his head._

 _"Obito-kun, it isn't nice to swear. Kasumi-chan, stop belittling Obito-kun. Let's just enjoy our dinner and the time we have together." Kushina stated with a neat and elegant smile._

 _"At their age, it's just flirting." Minato gave his two cents and both Kasumi and Obito almost threw up._

 _"Not in a million years Sensei."_

 _"She's like nine years old Sensei!"_

 _Minato and Kushina began to laugh at that, and the Genin members of Team Minato watch with unique expressions. Obito appalled, Kasumi stubborn and Rin smiling, though a bit awkwardly._

 _Many days were like this. And looking back, this was one of her personal favorites._

* * *

Naruto was a slob. Which she figured could root back to the fact that he lived alone with little to no supervision, especially with the Third being so incredibly busy all the time. He had left the television on, there was clothing everywhere, and potato chip bags covered the entire floor.

"Sorry for the mess, I really didn't want to leave you out in the rain though." Said the eight-year-old. The words, of course, sounding weird coming out of a child, but then she remembered that he lived alone and that this was his apartment. He ventured into his bathroom and returned with clean towels. His eyes held sorrow… What had brought that about? The boy hearing about two awesome people and never getting to know them? Would it make it better or worse if she informed him that they were his parents?

"I should be on my way… my books may need dusting at home." She made up an excuse in seconds and found it lacking in realism. Maybe people actually thought she did that?

Thunder sounded off outside, a flash of lightning came with it.

The rain reminded her that she would probably end up staying in her apartment reading or even watching soap operas on TV. She didn't look forward to watching Soap Operas, though the reading part could possibly prove to be entertaining. But, being alone in her house and the grayness of outside looming over her would remind her of her losses and the guilt that she felt for not preventing her losses. She was alone and she chose to be alone on most days. In her thoughts, she immediately saw the look in Naruto's eyes again, the crestfallen gaze that laid within those crystal blue orbs. The obvious loneliness that came with his isolation.

"Oh okay." Was his lonesome response.

"Then again it is raining quite heavily, I'll stay for a moment." Staying wouldn't hurt, and after all the Third had instructed her to get to know him better. She said taking the towels into her hands and using it to dry her face and hair. The young Anbu operative removed her long ponytail and allowed her hair to fall as to aid in drying her gray hair. She sighed pulled out a book and took it upon herself to take a seat on the living room couch. The television had been left on the shinobi new channel and she ignored it. They never had anything interesting on anyway.

He just stood his down and his eyes down towards the floor. His eyes seemed intense and filled with pain.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Concern filled her voice.

He didn't respond immediately at first, but then he turned his head in her direction. "It's just days like this that I hate."

He came towards the couch and sat beside her. "You mean gloomy days?"

"Yeah, when it's raining and everything looks dreary outside. It reminds me of the many days I've spent alone crying and wondering why no one likes me." Kasumi felt her heart jump, pressure building in her chest as the boy began to pour his emotions.

"No matter how hard I try, how good I act or how nice I am, no one seems to want to bother with me. I still have no idea why and it hurts a lot." He played with his fingers. "And when you told me about the Fourth Hokage and his wife it made me really happy, but it also made me really sad."

If only he knew, and her knowledge of his heritage made her feel extremely guilty.

He gave her a small glance and she watches a sparkly tear trail down his face. "Happy because they sounded like really awesome and cool people." He paused as another trail of tears poured out of his pure blue eyes.

"Sad because I'll never get to meet them. Sad because I'm alone."

The Guilt...

She felt it!

Kasumi could take it anymore, the last tear drop sealed the deal. The young girl took the boy into a heavy embrace collapsing her arms around him and holding him against her breast. She held him there with the care of a sister, patting his back as the boy seemed to expel tears like fireworks. The rain continued to fall, slamming into the window beside them. Lightning still struck and thunder was still heard in the background. But they both ignored that, they both were too invested in their emotions. She and Naruto were both similar, in their isolation and their depression. She wanted to change that, she wanted to protect him because he was precious to her.

"You won't have to be alone anymore, I promise." She declared with more emotion that she normally allowed. A small river of water escaped her eye and met the top of her mask.

It was a promise.

One she refused to break.

And he was someone precious.

Someone she refused to lose.

Not again.

* * *

 ***How was the story? What would you like to see next? Tell me in a review and I will more than likely get back to you!**


	3. Emotions

**Disclaimer: This story is a fanfic. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Cover Photo by PotakuCat on DeviantArt**

 ***I've been gone for awhile, huh? Well, I don't really have an excuse. School, Work, and life all have made it very hard to update :(. Also, I had a heavy case of writers' block. But no worries, I have a portion of the next chapter written so we should be moving on very soon. Expect a time-skip in the next chapter, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the rest of the story.**

 ***Few things to note, some aspects will be different than canon, and I will be doing this to mold the story in a way that appeals to me, or rather how I believe the Naruto storyline should have gone. I'll attempt not to make any characters OOC, but I want to make some characters better. Like for example Sakura, I don't want her to seem useless in comparison to the male members of Team Seven, it's sort of not fair how she is in canon. Also, I may or may not skip an arc if I think it's boring, depends on your opinions.**

 ***Anyways please enjoy!**

 **(Also! My Grammar and spelling are** **horrid, please enjoy my story otherwise. If anyone wishes to beta read, that'd be GREAT :D)**

* * *

 **Passion Was Their Creation:**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

There was just something oddly satisfying about passing your techniques and abilities onto someone you could call your own protégé. Naruto was a very gifted kid and when he put his mind to it, it showed heavily. As of lately, the boy had his head completely in the game, performing much better and showing a significant improvement.

"Look Kasumi, I did it!"

Five targets, four bullseyes and one slightly off the mark. His skills with Kunai were improving dramatically and she would go as far as to say that he could be better than any current academy student in said art. Well, there was a chance at least, probably most. He was good, he was getting better and definitely had the advantage over the average academy student. Their hours of training definitely paled in comparison to the training he did and completed to a T. His resolve was among the best she'd ever witnessed. And with this, she felt pride. Pure, unadulterated pride.

"Very good. But, this time I want all direct hits."

They had returned back to chakra control in the recent days, the same pool and the same routine. The blond haired boy had a particular problem with keeping himself on top of the water and Kasumi was very close to asking Jiraiya-sama for assistance in this aspect of the boy's training. But, just when she was about to deem all hope lost and Jiraiya's assistance necessary, he had gotten the hang of it. Just like that! It was almost like with a snap, Naruto got it.

She crossed her arms as she observed her student and his antics.

He performed a number of somersaults, his body twisting in ways that were probably unnatural for the average person, before landing perfectly on his hands. He used the skin of his palms to maintain his stance above the water, the chakra in his hands allowing him to do this with perfection. He smiled happily, progress definitely being made.

"Excellent job. But, the somersaults may have been a little bit—too much."

Naruto held the handstand. Switching between arms to support to support himself.

"I'm a master at this now, sensei. Watch this one hand quadruple—" he never finished his words, a large splash overtook him. He slipped into the lake head first. There was a montage of splashing and gargling before, a short moment of silence before he reemerged.

"Master huh?" She placed her hands on her hip with a knowing look.

The boy scowled, spitting out what could only amount to a mini waterfall… oh and a small fish followed.

"..."

He stared blank faced. Kasumi attempted to hold in her laughs. She tried, she really did.

"Don't mock me."

She burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

The sky was a nice shade of blue. The mixture of clouds fit the day perfectly.

The boy swung high at the girl and she blocked the punch with her palm catching it with one hand while her beloved book was nestled in the other. She crushed the knuckle of the boy's hand before throwing him into the dirt. She made sure to show no mercy, while simultaneously not going to hard on him.

He landed on the ground rolled and let out a loud hiss of pain, all at the same time. She kept a keen eye on him as he made his way to his feet, she frowned, and place her book in her back pocket. She'd finish the ending again soon.

"Do you just run into every fight without, you know… a plan?"

Naruto held his knuckles before glaring at her. "I would have had you!"

"In what world?"

"In this one; I just—miscalculated?!"

"You didn't calculate anything at all actually, you just charged at me like a drunken bull."

He shook his hand in pain. "Ah! I think you broke my wrist!"

She shrugged, and highly doubted his wrist was broken.

"Watch every movement, predict your opponent and act accordingly. Taijutsu is all about countering and initiating. It is a very important skill that a shinobi have _refined_."

"I know, I know!"

"I'm sure you do." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you, yeah! I'll show you and everyone in the village!"

She continued. "Follow the movements and let everything flow...although, you're not the most elegant of fighters." She stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm just a kid, I'll get there!"

"A shinobi kid." She pressed a strand of hair from her face. "Anyways let's try it again. Come at me!"

She stood in a defensive stance her arms outwards and ready for any of the academy students attacks. Her more than eager student charged, his fists coming out completely ready to take her out. There was resolve in his eyes, but there still was no intellectual plan. She sighed getting ready to counterattack and knock him to the 's when the grey-haired woman realized there was something wrong.

"Wait stop!"

She brought up her hands, causing the boy to cease in his tracks. He looked up at her very confused. His body seemingly frozen in time. With that, she dug into her back pouch and retrieved her favorite choice of literature.

"Okay, now I'm ready." She grinned heavily and opened the book. Naruto could probably see her smile through her mask.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING _ANY_ OF THIS SERIOUSLY!"

She continued to grin with her eye.

Such a cute kid, he really was.

* * *

"Stop!" A commanding voice ordered.

A hawk let out screech from above.

"Good job Sakura-chan!"

Iruka praised the pink haired girl as she got off of a detained Kiba and allowed the boy to fall into the grass below. She smiled as she gazed up at their Chunin sensei.

"Thank-you sensei." She bowed.

Kiba laid on the ground in defeat, his pride and joy seem to be left below the dirt itself as he refused to get up.

"Oh, stop being dramatic and get up Kiba! You did a good job too! Just more motivation to improve" Iruka-sensei scolded causing the boy to jump to his feet, though not without muttering some profanities under his breath.

"Hold it there. Perform the unison sign, now!" He ordered the two academy students. The two did so quickly and obediently they then returned to the crowd of students. The scarred shinobi then went back to his clipboard, writing something on it, his eyes then narrowed on the clipboard then at the crowd.

Naruto sat, with his hands in his pocket. He was actually the only student sitting in the grass, deciding that he'd rest a bit after another one of his sessions with his personal sensei. The awesome and beautiful Kasumi. And after all their training they had agreed that he was definitely gaining progress. He believed it and he saw it himself, so if you were to ask the boy if he was worried, he wasn't.

"Ah, yes. Well, now!" Iruka stated before a short pause.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha. Let's go, in front and center!"

Naruto jumped when Iruka called his name, his blue eyes gazing up at his sensei, at the crowd and then at the dark haired Uchiha who was now arrogantly making his way towards the center. Naruto felt his heartbeat increase and his face twitch with a smile. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

He stepped forward brushing past the other students and making his way towards the center. A swarm of confidence surrounding him, it actually overtook him. He held his head high and ignored the gazes. He didn't have to ask to know what they were thinking. He knew they were doubting him, he was the underdog after all. This knowledge all the more made his smile deepen. What they weren't aware of was that he had gotten stronger. That he had an extremely powerful Anbu on his side. He stood dead center, him and Sasuke glaring each other down and engaging in a deadlock of eyes.

He pointed, his index finger extending far.

"Look at me Teme! I'm going to wipe that arrogant expression off your stupid little face, you hear me?! Today is the day and I'll show you all how strong I've gotten!" He yelled, making sure his trash talking was at its most optimum point.

Sasuke didn't respond, instead, he placed one hand into the signal and waited. The blond eyed him, his impassiveness unnerving Naruto, making the boy want to just spear him into the dirt. He finally replicated Sasuke's stance and waited. Birds chirped, wind blew and the sun blared its rays on the two.

Finally...

"Begin!"

Iruka's voice came with a bang and with that said Naruto dashed forward, dust thrusting into the sky as he propelled himself forward. His eyes slammed into Sasuke's charcoal black ones and their battle began with a punch. Naruto threw a right hook, the fist being blocked by the Uchiha's wrist, the sound of the attack sounded throughout the forest. The last Uchiha then moved to trip the blonde off the ground, his leg swiping at his feet. Naruto was quick to maneuver and responded by sending both his feet at Sasuke. His sandals made contact with nothing but air as the Uchiha dodged the attack, leaning backwards as far as he could. Sasuke's eyes bulged a little, and this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto retracted his legs and was forced to go on the defensive as Sasuke sent a barrage of jabs his way. Naruto brought up his arms blocking some attacks, while simultaneously evading the rest in the process. He waited his movements practiced and rhythmic, much better than he had been previously and he definitely was lasting longer. His movements were like a practiced dance. Duck, block, dodge. There was skill with each movement and Naruto couldn't help but give Sasuke props.

Now, it was Naruto's turn to get back on the offensive. And it was the perfect time. Sasuke had the slightest decrease in attack-speed and Naruto caught onto this, and his opening came in the form of a kick. Sasuke's roundhouse kick to be precise, it was fast but significantly slow enough for Naruto to take advantage. With speed he had clearly reserved, Naruto grabbed the boy's leg wrapping his arm around it and hooking into the boy's limb. Sasuke's eyes went wide in surprise.

The mere look on the boy's face was complete and utter satisfaction, and Naruto knew Sasuke had no chance to free himself or react. With great strength, Naruto threw the boy over his shoulder and into the grass, actually body slamming him. Sasuke hit the ground with a thud. Naruto quickly went to work looking to take advantage of this, jumping downwards and swinging his fist aiming for Sasuke's face. His fist never connected, instead, it hit the grass below.

With that, Naruto found a heavy foot slamming into his face hard. The kick forced him to roll across the ground skidding across the grass. It took him mere seconds to recover and get back on his feet, the blond boy standing and then dusting his clothing off.

The eyes of his peers said it all, no one expected Naruto to be fairing this well. Even Iruka seemed to have a slightly surprised expression, his eyes wide but a smile on his face nonetheless. This made Naruto even more confident and made the situation to win even direr. He had to win no matter what. Sasuke stared at Naruto from the opposite end, the two glaring at one another with great intensity. He grinned at Sasuke, raising his finger and slowly pointing at the boy. The small Uchiha seemed to growl from where he stood, an action not many people associated with the boy.

"Shit, bet you didn't expect all that?" Naruto yelled.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH NARUTO!" Iruka stated causing Naruto to jump in his clothing.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei!" He scratched his head.

"Back to it, let's go!"

Naruto performed the spar sign and waited for Sasuke to do the same. Finally, they crossed fingers.

"Again, finish this!" Iruka yelled.

Repeating the same steps, the two academy students ran at each other. This time when they met it was an exchange of fists and legs. The two both blocking, exchanging hits and dodging one another, their level of taijutsu seeming to be well and beyond that of the average academy student. The exchange broke suddenly when Sasuke landed a hard fist on the boy's face, causing Naruto to stumble. The boy then continued to hit the boy with his fists causing him to stumble more and more. Raising his forearms Naruto blocked the next series of punches, before catching one of Sasuke's fists. Naruto raised his head and made sure Sasuke saw the grin on his face. With that, Naruto slammed a heavy haymaker into the Uchiha's face. Sasuke barely stood on his feet as Naruto continued his heavy assault before Sasuke finally caught his speed. The two then began to move in sync, their attacks matching one another's as the two countered each other's attack in motions that almost seemed choreographed. They moved around the circle of students exchanging blows and trying their best to exploit a weak point.

Dust kicked up in their movements, the wind blew and the exchange continued.

Everyone was awestruck.

Naruto broke the exchange parting Sasuke's arms away from each other with a swat before forcing the boy back with a palm to his chest. Sasuke slid backwards, one hand keeping him balanced as he moved across the grass. He stopped at the edge of the circle and Naruto darted, a cocky smile on his face. Everything was working out perfectly, he had actually gained the advantage, his grin held as he made to finish Sasuke and take victory in his spar.

Unfortunately, his movements were only met with a fist to the face and a knee to the stomach, Naruto found the breath being knocked out of him as he collapsed to the ground.

The crowd gasped.

So did he.

He spat up saliva, the taste of copper filling his tongue. Sasuke was relentless dashing at the blond and knocking him down into the dirt. The blond struggled to recover but found a strong grip on his neck holding him to the Earth. He grits his teeth, dark red slowly dripping from his mouth and staining his teeth. The boy on top readied his fist prepared to swing it downwards on the blue-eyed child.

Naruto closed his eyes shut.

How could the tables have turned so fast?

"Stop!" Sasuke's fist froze in mid-air.

The blond opened his eyes staring upwards at the black haired boy, his eyes glaring downwards at Naruto. The two held their gazes as Naruto felt his heart drop. Sasuke's stare was intense and filled with what Naruto could only deduce as _hatred_. Complete and utter _hatred_ , it was a consuming darkness and the vibe freaked Naruto out. The hatred wasn't directed at him though. No, it was hatred for someone else, _hatred_ that spilled into the atmosphere itself. He could feel it on his skin.

It was silent, dead silent. Not a muscle moved and not a student commented, they just watched, the majority of which were bug-eyed by the display.

"That's enough."

Sasuke's face was puffy, a tint of blood ran down the bottom of his chin, and he held scratches. Naruto figured that he probably looked just as bad if not worse.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto shifted under the Uchiha, this caused said Uchiha to remove himself from his current sparring partner.

He moved to his feet slowly.

"Excellent job boys, absolutely stunning." Iruka smiled. "Especially you Naruto, that was quite the surprise."

They moved in opposite directions and Iruka instantly caught the two.

"Wait, the signs."

Naruto and Sasuke both eyed each other before both of them touched fingers. It was quick and ended in seconds. Sasuke stepped away, a small scowl planted on his face.

For the whole duration, his eyes remained on Sasuke. The boy returned to the crowd, his hands in his pockets and face as impassive as ever. The typical fangirls swarmed around him, questions of curiosity and concern were the topics that came from their mouths' and he, of course, did Sasuke things and ignored them.

Naruto groaned, before trotting over to the crowd and thinking over h lost. After all his training with Kasumi, it still wasn't enough to beat Sasuke. Did it aid in his attempt at getting ahead? Yes, in every way possible. Yet, even then it wasn't enough to beat the highest tiered classmate.

He gazed around the clearing, falling into the crowd. A few of his peered moved out of his, a gesture he was not entirely used to. If it was out of respect or disrespect was up in the air.

Finally, his blue eyes landed on emerald green ones. A small fluff of pink in his line of sight. She stared curiously from the crowd of fangirls, the only one of them that had looked at Naruto for any longer than five seconds. He inclined his head as to acknowledge her and she blinked turning away without a word or a particular gesture.

She shrugged and let out a defeated huff.

He still wasn't where he wanted to be.

What he wanted to be.

The short-term goal of being ahead. Of surpassing those in the academy. Of getting an early start and being the best.

* * *

"And then they fall in love and live happily ever after."

"Not quite."

"No?" She questioned.

"No, it isn't exactly that cliche."

"Would it be rude of me to ask for spoilers?"

"I'd never do such a thing, you're just going to have to find out in the next installment Kasumi." Jiraiya winked and she let out a soft sigh.

Before her eyes fell back to the gathering of students. Their backs against the trunks of the tree as they remained hidden from the eyes of the teacher and students.

"They're starting," Jiraiya said obviously and she kept her eyes on the sparing children. "Iruka picked Sasuke."

She didn't respond with any gestures.

"That's good."

"Confident in my Godson?"

She continued looking down, the two beginning the necessary preparations for two allies about to spar.

"It would be a good way for him to assess himself."

The spar began and the two boys sprang into action. Both Jounin and Sanin were impressed by the fight the two students displayed, their taijutsu was definitely ahead of the others. It was rather good to see such an underground prodigy such as Naruto go toe to toe with the more than obvious prodigy Sasuke. She observed keenly all of the kid's mistakes, good methods, speed and all that. She was quite impressed and found that his flaws could be worked on.

Finally, when Naruto hit the ground and lost, she knew exactly what the boy needed to work on for improvement.

"Cocky little fella."

She placed her hands behind her head as the fight concluded, Iruka spoke to them and then the spars of the other children began.

"You don't know the half of it." She stated humorously.

"His taijutsu could use some work, and you say you've worked on his chakra control and kunai training."

"I dabbled with Kunai here, some taijutsu there and a little sprinkle of chakra control."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"You're doing a fine job, Minato would be proud."

She knew that, but coming from a shinobi such as Jiraiya was very reassuring. It was honestly her first time teaching someone so young, and she had purposely taken her time. Regardless, she feels as if the pace they moved at was perfect and that although he could get some improvement he was coming along quite well.

* * *

Naruto's fists continuously slammed into the stump. Multiple thuds waved through the forest and the training fields around it. It was punch, after punch after punch, after punch. He refused to stop, even when the skin on his knuckles began to peel and crimson dripped from his knuckles. He swung, changing from jabs, to haymakers and then the ever so random uppercut. The pain paled in comparison to the failure he had felt after his loss. The splinters were nothing to how he felt laying beneath the bastard. And here Naruto thought he had gotten stronger.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Naruto turned immediately his face coming into contact with that of the lazy fuck himself, Shikamaru.

"You're even bleeding." The boy held his hands in the pockets of his shorts, his black eyes watching silently as he observed Naruto.

Naruto twisted his lip slightly. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

He rose his elbows and placed his hands behind his head.

"You seemed pretty pissed earlier, after the whole spar."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Nah, I wasn't mad."

Shikamaru looked at the boy's bleeding hand and tense fists. Naruto noticed this.

"Really?" Shikamaru inquired skeptically.

"Well, maybe just a tincy bit…"

"Right."

"I just can't believe I lost!" The blond finally exclaimed falling into the grass.

He heard Shikamaru's feet press into the grass beneath his ears, the boy remained motionless and his eyes closing as he groaned loudly.

"On the contrary Naruto…" Naruto's eyes opened revealing his fellow academy student just above him his hand falling towards Naruto in a friendly gesture.

"Everyone was real...astonished at what you did." Naruto grabbed his hand and Shikamaru lifted him to his feet. He gave Naruto a friendly smirk.

"You took on Sasuke and you weren't stomped in seconds, like normally. You actually put in heavy work and put a number on him. The whole entire class was surprised, hell you even had Sasuke all bug-eyed."

Naruto turned his head away. "But it wasn't enough.",

Shikamaru rubbed his beardless chin. "No, you could have and would have won that exchange. However, from where I stood, you seemed to have overextended yourself a bit."

Naruto rose and eyebrow reconnecting eye contact with Shikamaru. Overextended?

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I mean during that fight, you seemed a little too cocky. You thought you had the win and underestimated someone who was a very high-level threat."

Naruto stood there his eyes closing a bit. Maybe he had been a tad bit too cocky.

"He's right you know."

The two academy students jumped in their skin as the new voice intruded on their conversation.

"Kasumi-sensei, you're finally here." Naruto greeted.

"Sensei?"

She wore the typical Jjounin attire and had yet to trade her black mask in for anything.

"Hello. Shikamaru Nara, correct?" Her question came out knowingly. Naruto was sure she already knew who he was.

The young Nara nodded. "Yes, how are you Jounin-san." He bowed afterwards. Naruto eyed her, appreciating her delicate features.

"Anbu-san" he whispered, and Shikamaru didn't respond to that.

"You were cocky, and you threw away your win. You had Sasuke trapped in the cage and you just handed him the keys."

"I–was just so sure I won…"

"Yes, arrogance can be a shinobi's greatest failure." She rubbed her ponytail gently, moving it over her shoulder.

"And it was definitely why you lost."

He groaned.

"Don't worry it'll be a work in progress." She smiled at him and he felt a bit reassured.

She then turned to Shikamaru. "And why are you here?"

He stood a bit taller and swallowed possibly intimidated.

"I'm just checking on Naruto, thought I'd give him some of my advice. It's all troublesome, really." He scratched his head.

She held his gaze with her one visible eye.

"I see." She withdrew her book.

"And you've been training Naruto." Shikamaru state as a matter of fact.

"Why yes, yes I have."

"We're actually supposed to have a training session right now—wait, hold on a moment." The blond turned accusingly at Kasumi, his eyes suspicious.

"How did you—"

"I was spying."

"Oh…"

The conversation died around that point. Kasumi explained to Naruto his faults and Shikamaru also commented once in awhile adding to what his sensei had to say. Eventually, Shikamaru left, they bandaged up Naruto's bloodied hands and were on their way, student and sensei to their own devices and their training schedule continued.

SLASH!

Kasumi blocked the lunge from the boy's Kunai with ease. He jumped back as she stood still, the small mocking book still in the hands of his always quiet and relaxed sensei. He continued, his tired body not giving up.

He swept down at her feet, cutting through grass and flinging dirt upwards. Half-heartedly he wished dirt had flung into her stupid one eye. Unfortunately, no such thing happened and he found his Kunai again colliding with her's and the girl's foot slamming into his stomach.

He rolled. "Oof!"

She gave him a quick gaze looking up from her book.

With a quick twirl, Naruto was back on his feet.

"Keep a leveled head, your attacks should be instinctive. Yet don't just run at me!" Naruto bulleted at Kasumi again, his Kunai slamming into hers in a blue spark. They held the duel before Kasumi broke it pushing Naruto backwards with her palm. He slid backwards, and jumped to the other side of her.

"You see how cautious you're being when you attack me? That's how you should be with all your enemies, that's how you should be with Sasuke."

He curled his lip. "Says the person reading while we're training!"

Naruto cut at her and she blocked with her one hand. His arms came upwards again and with great speed, he continued a barrage of slashes. He kept himself on the offensive and found that his attacks did little to break her defense. He flipped over the girl and cut forward attempting to dig his kunai past her weapon from a different angle. She simply blocked the attack. He repeated this over and over again but to no avail.

She smirked. "When you become a seasoned shinobi and have a student, then feel free to do as such."

He groaned looking at his Sensei's shifted the weapon in his palm and lunged it forward, Kasumi jumping back as the weapon almost impaled her book.

Looking back at him she rose an eyebrow. "You purposely did that. Do you really not want me to read?"

"You've read the book about twenty times already!"

"You're cruel, it's a really good read. You should look at it sometime— if you know how that is."

A vein pulsed in his forehead, he took offense to that. "Of course I can!"

"That's right, you were trying to break into the library."

They stopped their training session.

He gave the book a quick look over. "It doesn't look too interesting, mind if I read some of it."

She eyes the book and then him. "You know what, then again it might be just mildly inappropriate for eight-year-olds."

"Seriously?"

"When you're older."

"Oh, C'mon!"

"Shouldn't you be worried about honing your skills and getting better than Sasuke?"

"Just let me read it!" He jumped forward and the girl held it over his head.

"No."

"God damn it, Kasumi-sensei. You're always reading that thing, I at least should know what it's about."

"Language."

"Pleeease."

"Step back..."

"..." he pouted.

"Now put your hands up and let's continue."

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was slowly transitioning into darkness. Sasuke placed the keys of into his door and unlocked it. He entered his apartment, the interior bland and the room very neat. Not that Sasuke had many possessions, to begin with, but he kept his dwelling well organized.

He sighed his body weary from the training he had exposed himself to earlier this morning. He had pushed his body to a much higher limit than he had been doing prior. He let out another displeased sigh. Disappointment washed over him as he continued to his bathroom and began to wash his face.

Had he fallen? Sasuke was sure that he had been a whole entire league above the idiotic blond. He was sure that he was the best in the whole entire class by a long shot. How Naruto had even caused him to break a sweat was...alarming. He had trained so hard, so unimaginably hard. He had put everything, his mind, soul, body and especially his heart. He put it all into his training, especially the part that hurt the most, the void that would never be filled with the same emotion. The void where love used to transpire, that he now sought to fill with a much more _intense feeling_. And every time he thought about said feeling, his heart raced with anger.

But he wouldn't let himself be consumed by this anger, not this time, not right now. It had all happened a year ago, the most traumatic event in his existence. And because of this experience, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to become stronger and to be the best.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his black eyes stared for a moment, he looked over his small physical features.

His eyes.

He kept staring.

Those eyes...

He withdrew a kunai.

They were just like his!

His anger exploded like a rocket. He lunged the kunai into the mirror, causing shards of glass to shatter, spray into the room and fall to the floor. He dodged each shard with ease and continued to stare at the glassless mirror.

No dead last was going to embarrass him, no dead last was going to be better than him. Not when he had a goal to reach, not when he needed to get stronger for the sake of _honor_.

* * *

The sun had fallen and it was late.

And although there wasn't much light, Kasumi could still read the words on the pages of her book with ease. She laid on the grass, her back planted neatly on a tree and feet elevated on one another. She hummed a soft tune as she relaxed after a day of training her student. A small sniffle brought her eyes to her thighs, the boy had somehow ended up with his head in her lap. He was completely knocked out.

And possibly drooling!

"..."

Regardless, she didn't have the heart to wake him and found it extremely cute. He had exhausted himself, and now she was stuck with bringing the unconscious devil back home. She found herself smiling. It wasn't really a bad thing, she actually enjoyed his company. Maybe she'd let him stay out a bit longer, while she finished up this section of the book. She placed a half-gloved hand on his blond head and caressed. It was soft, bright and natural.

She didn't have to wake him up.

Yeah, she had time.

They had time.

He deserved some rest after all. She allowed him to stay like that, as the sound of birds slowly dispersed and began being replaced by the lowly song of crickets. Their evening lullaby music to her ears. It was the simple things in life that she tended to enjoy, possibly more than the average person. But who knows?

* * *

He had been asleep, but now he was wide awake. He did not move because her scent had captivated him. It was so attractive, so invigorating. He had never liked a girl before, hell he had never found any sort of interest in anyone before. There was just something that the girl's his age lacked that she had.

Maybe it was the attention or the fact that she was actually kind to the boy and actively pursued to improve him in every aspect she could. He laid there, the night slowly engulfing them. He remained in her lap, allowing the girl to brush her hand through his hair. Her proximity and passion made him feel warm. It was the closest thing to family time he'd experience. Maybe this was what a mother or an older sister did. Maybe, this was something some that loved him did. He shifted a bit and she stopped for a second, the boy remained still as the wind passed by his face and chilled his exposed nose. He feared that she would immediately stop at the realization that he was awake. But, the girl continued, reading with one hand and nicely caressing the boy's head. He could feel the care in her touch and the warmth spreading through every fiber of his being like tiny embers. He was happy, it allowed him to forget his tribulations. It allowed him to not care that he didn't have a Mom or Dad. That he was mistreated throughout his life for unexplainable reasons. He didn't care in this instant and all of that was because— he had her.

 _This_ was what he was missing.

 _This_ was what he had longed for.

 _This_ was what he imagined _love_ to feel like.

Yes, he was in _love_ with his Sensei.

* * *

 ***Any questions? Suggestions? Leave them all in a review and I'll make sure to reply without a doubt!**


	4. Shadow Clones

***Oh LAWDY, it's been more than a year since my last update! Sorry, you know how School and** **is and all that junk. Soooo...** **Sorry for seemingly abandoning this story, it's been very hard. Basically, my Ex-G** **irlfri** **end cheated on me, but before that, I had lost interest in a lot of normal things while I had been dating her; it was a very toxic relationship, she was a toxic person and I rather not get into it. SO APOLOGIES!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is a fanfic. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Cover Photo by PotakuCat on DeviantArt**

 **(Also! My Grammar and spelling are** **horrid, please enjoy my story otherwise. If anyone wishes to beta read, that'd be GREAT :D)**

* * *

 **Passion Was Their Creation:**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

She faced forward with her back facing the outside door. Her exposed skin shivered a bit for as the wind rustled through her apartment. She felt his presence and her face immediately frowned

She turned when the figure finally landed at her door.

"Danzo-sama." She spoke, the man's face becoming visible as he leaned in from the darkness.

"Evening, Kasumi-san." He replied politely, tapping his cane as he spoke.

"Good evening."

"You're not pleased to see me I take it?"

Kasumi shook her head. Why would she be? "With all due respect, what is it that you need Danzo-sama."

The elder man was silent for a moment and then nodded. "I was going through some files with Sarutobi, and I happened to pop across a specific resignation that caught my eye.

She nodded her head.

"Why? Anbu was perfect for you. I'd much rather have you under my command, but Anbu is where you _belong_."

The wind blew and she straightened herself.

"I'd have to disagree." She stated impassively, but her eye twitched in impatience.

"You have it, you always did. The darkness, something you _need_ to take on the mind-altering experience that is Anbu. And you, Kasumi are indeed one of our best shinobi. Not only that, but again, you have that _darkness_."

"Anbu's a bit boring if you ask me." She placed her hands in her pocket. Truth be told, Kasumi couldn't do it anymore. She had other priorities, other things that seemed so much more imperative. The girl brushed away strands of her hair with her hands and looked the man in the eye.

"It's your duty."

"If they need me they'll call me but, right now, I need to stay away from that environment."

"You've been training that Kyuubi boy for 4 years, now."

The corner of her mouth twitched. She said nothing. Kyuubi boy...That's right. To him, Naruto didn't have a name.

The elder man continued speaking. "Yes, you've taken a huge interest in him. More than I deem necessary."

"Good thing It's a free country."

He scuffed, his hand raising towards the darkening sky.

"I say this with concern, not in malice."

"You say it with your own self righteous intentions in mind."

"That boy, Kasumi—"

The wind broke into their conversation, blasting into her apartment again and causing a flock of papers to gently land onto the ground. She turned her back to him and proceeded into her home. He paused choosing to not continue with the previous statement.

"That boy…" she continued waiting for the elder to give his response. Her face was cold and her free eye glared.

"We'll—keep in touch. I'll be watching both of you. Just know that you're making a terrible terrible mistake" With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kasumi closed the door with one hard slam Before removing her mask and instantly moving towards her bedroom. Danzo, a man that she found to be extremely...extreme when it came to any of his endeavors. If you asked her, the man didn't belong anywhere among the high ranking members of the village, elder or not. His actions have proven that he was one not to be trusted, especially his assassination attempt on the third himself. The grey-haired girl let out a soft sigh, before plopping herself on her bed. Anbu was behind her, she had terminated her status this morning, something she had been thinking about for years now. She wasn't the Kunoichi of dreams long ago. She plopped herself on her bed and allowing the stress to leave from her muscles. She pressed her fingers to her head allowed her eyes to roll to the ceiling. Who was he to question her actions pertaining to her own life? What did he have in mind? What was he planning? Danzo was a man to always think one step ahead. A man always invested in some sort of mischief. She allowed her lip to curl as she thought over the issues the old twat might cause. She prayed that he wouldn't include Naruto in any of this.

"How irritating."

* * *

There was something wrong with him. But he kept trying. The boy could run on water, run up trees. Hell, he could throw Kunai. Spar with the best of the class. He had yet to beat Sasuke, but that was a work in progress. BUT! What he couldn't do, the one thing he was absolutely terrible at was this clone Jutsu.

And what made it worse you asked? What made everything so much more terrible? This was his exit exam. His final test before he could even be eligible to become a ninja. All of his work, private practices with his sensei and all that work he'd placed into his training. If he couldn't perform the clone jutsu properly how could he possibly ever become Hokage?

Iruka stared at his clipboard, his eyes reading over whatever he had typed up on the paper. Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't too anxious, he was quiet and calm. Sure, it was a worry but he had way too much pride to show any of that to the class. He'd earned _some respect_ after his slow escalator improvement.

"Oh, yes. Great, feeling well Naruto?"

The blond grumbled. "Peachy, just amazing. I'm really— _really_ feeling amazing." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Good to hear!" Iruka declared. "Now, let's see here. Ah, very simple. This we've prepared fo since the beginning of this year. All you are required to do is produce a clone using the clone Jutsu and maintain a perfect illusion of one's self for a period of at least ten seconds."

"Yeah yeah." He replied. "May I proceed."

"Indeed," Iruka answered.

He felt the eyes of the class piercing into his body. He frowned. Why couldn't this be a personal exam, did everyone really have to watch? The twelve-year-old boy sighed, taking in a heavy breath he performed the correct hand signals while at conjuring the necessary amount of chakra.

"Clone Jutsu!" He stated loudly with much confidence. A puff of smoke came out and the boy stood still, his hands still formed in the correct seals.

Silence.

He looked at the expressions of his classmates. Their faces said it all, everything he needed to know was translated through their expressions.

Laughter broke out as Naruto gazed down to his side. There laid a pathetic excuse for a clone, a heap of pale, not even living mess of a clone. He gazed at Iruka as the man swiftly wrote down his findings with his pen. The clone disappeared.

The sun haired boy closed his eyes, raised his chest and yelled. "Pipe the fuck down, will ya?! All of you, you might be able to make a clone, but I wanna see any of you take me on in a one on one—yeah let's see that!"

Silence fell over the students. The boy had literally beaten almost every single one of them in a spar. Including his friends, yes with the help of Kasumi he had been able to take on even the top students in his class.

 _Almost_ every single one of them.

Iruka immediately reacted. "Naruto!—"

An impassive voice interrupted their sensei. "I might actually take you up on that offer."

Again, _almost_ every single one of them. Sasuke sat isolated, his face stern and his eyes glaring. Yes, his eternal rival, the one student he couldn't beat despite all his attempts and training.

"Oh yeah Teme, you think you're exempt? Like I'll back down just because you're tryna be defiant!"

"Boys!" Iruka attempted to de-escalate the situation, Naruto paid him little to no attention. His eyes were solely on Sasuke.

"Like I care about being defiant, I just wanna make you look like a loser again."

"Don't let your mouth write checks your ass can't cash!" Naruto spat.

"My ' _ass'_ already cashed those checks, and took a little extra along with it," Sasuke said calmly, but the tension of the room was reaching a boiling point.

"Boys!"

"I'll take you on right now!"

"Like you could handle me, Dobe!"

"Why don't you get a new hairstyle you duck looking fuck!"

"Why can't you make a simple clone? Right, failures are exactly that...failures."

"Will you two knuckleheads _please—"_

Iruka's last words never reached the twelve-year-olds ears.

Instead, Naruto discovered himself charging forward and through scrambling students. The boy Tackled Sasuke pushing him into the wall as he let out a wail of punches, hitting the Uchiha over and over again from face to torso. It was a short-lived victory as Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest, Naruto found himself rolling down the classroom stairs and back to the level floor.

Naruto then watched as Sasuke's form came hurtling downward his fist ready.

Naruto immediately rolled to the side and was back on his feet. The two eyed each other and with no hesitation, both charged at one another.

But, as fate would have it, neither had the chance to slam their fist into the other's, Iruka was in front of the two in seconds catching both of their hands with his own.

"Really?" He then crushed both their hands with his own. Naruto hit the floor as pain shot through his body, Sasuke did the same. "This is the third time this _week_ that you two have fought inside the classroom and with malicious intent! What did I tell you both the last time?! I have half the mind to make you two repeat the entire semester over! Regardless of grades on the final exam!"

"That won't be necessary," Naruto stated, wiggling his aching hand.

"Right!" Sasuke agreed.

"Then seriously! No exceptions, fight again and we're going to repeat the semester _ALL_ over again. You hear me?!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Yes, Iruka."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"Sasuke, back to your seat." The boy walked back and the academy students also walked back after the mess. "Naruto, that clone would hardly pass. I mean, it looked absolutely dreadful. I would surely expect so much better from you. Did you not practice? You'll have to retake the exam _tomorrow afternoon_ if you want to have any chance of graduating, any and every chance you have on passing this semester lays solely on this test. You hear me? I'm just telling it how it is."

Oh, it was bullshit but, he knew how it was. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets. "I understand."

"Back to your seat."

He obliged very coolly. But, if he were to say that he felt copastetic it'd be an absolute lie. See the persona that he was giving off at the time was a false presentation. He didn't want to repeat the entire semester! What kind of inconvenience? No, that was an issue. He didn't need to slow down or detour his advancement towards Hokage. Hell, Sasuke would never let go of the fact that Naruto got left back if it were to happen. He'd already been in the academy longer than he liked, he'd gone to class every day despite him hating learning environments altogether.

He did better in a one on one environment. Plus, he didn't particularly enjoy the writing and book work. Hell, every time they brought out those old history books Naruto felt the need to vomit. Though, he really liked whenever they spoke about the Fourth Hokage. That man was awesome!

Anyway, classrooms sucked. He'd much rather be training with his favorite person. Yes, his favorite sensei.

* * *

The breeze felt amazing as it brushed against her elegant hair. It would have been much better and she meant, MUCH better. But, she wasn't feeling this nice and relaxing breeze on her terms and conditions.

"Here kitty, kitty." The grey-haired girl slowly inched herself closer to the small cat nestled neatly at the center of the telephone pole. She balanced herself with ease on the unstable wire, making sure not to electrocute herself or anyone below her.

The things she did for cute old ladies. Kasumi sighed.

Almost there. Her hand came out, as the cat looked at the girl awkwardly—or maybe it was as judging her. Yeah, who was stupid enough to tie-rope walk on a telephone wire?

She was close near feet away from the cute tabby. "Almost." She licked her lips as she prepared herself to grab the cat in a safety hug.

"Kasumi-sensei!"

Shit.

The cat pounced and Kasumi found herself being met with claws of fury and a spooky cat. The too fell to the ground the girl landing heavily on her backside.

The cat gracefully left her face and frolicked away to its owner.

"Why thank you, young lady, that was quite the save. And in such a timely manner!"

Kasumi rubbed her face. Thankfully she had been able to evade the majority of the cat's scratches as she fell. Her mask had not taken any damage!

The blonde orange wearing knucklehead walked up to her. "Yeah sensei, that was quite the sight. Did you plan that?"

"Why yes, yes I did." She then turned to the old lady. "I am glad to be of assistance."

The old lady gave her a smile and made her way about her business. The cat apparently was thankful too, sending a little wave with its paw. The little bastard. Eh, it wasn't really it's fault either though.

"Yes, Kasumi-sensei real graceful, especially for someone who's supposed to be such a legendary shinobi." He smiled.

The girl jumped to her feet. "I have to show that I'm still human somehow." She shrugged.

"I caught you off guard!"

"That cat caught me off guard."

"Because of me!"

"Hm, I didn't even know you were here, and I'm sure the cat hadn't _noticed_ either." She lied.

"Oh please Sensei, you hadn't expected it and you know it!"

"Why are you here anyway? We haven't planned a session in weeks."

She watched as the boy smiled and dramatically pointed a finger to the sky. "I need you to teach me the clone jutsu. And I mean soon, as in before tomorrow afternoon."

Her one normal eye opened a bit. "I see, you need to learn the clone jutsu. Or you won't graduate!"

The nodded his head. "Yeah yeah! I need to get it right I should say. Because man oh man, when I do it. Geez!" He stated scratching a finger across his hair.

She poked her chin. "It can't be that bad."

"I'll show you! Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a very, very dehydrated and deformed looking illusion appeared before her very eyes.

"Ewwwhh." She stated in disgust.

"See!"

"Didn't think it was this bad; but yep, that was quite terrible." She stepped forward, patting the boy on his head as the clone disappeared. "But I think I know the issue, but this is hardly the place to enrich you with techniques to perfect that jutsu of yours." Yes, he was an Uzumaki after all, and one with the Kyuubi inside him. It must've been extremely difficult to control the massive amount of chakra that the boy contained. And from what she could see, all that chakra and him trying to force the jutsu caused the illusion to be complete and utter dog shit.

"Right!" Naruto said in excitement.

"So, meet me at training ground seven. Don't be late." She stated winking at him.

The boy grinned heavily before he began to frown. "You're going to teleport, have me run over there just for you not to be there and then come late aren't you?"

Oh, he knew her well! She scratched her ponytail in guilt. "No, I'll be there!" Maybe she'd be on time this one time, he did need to perfect the jutsu as immediately as possible.

He growled.

"Right, I'll see you in five!" She felt the usual tug of the body flicker technique and teleported herself to her favorite grave sight. She had some time to spend with her age-old friends.

* * *

When Kasumi dropped from the sky above, Naruto found himself quite surprised.

"Yo!" She saluted.

"Ten minutes late. That's pretty early for you!"

She ignored that. "Alright, the clone jutsu is a very simple technique. And in all honesty, you're performing it quite correctly—"

"So, what am I doing wrong then? C'mon, I need to get this!"

She rose a hand. "I'm getting to that. You're trying to rush this, but I need to explain something to you."

"Yeah?"

"This jutsu is a jutsu that uses a minimal amount of chakra. And although you have increased your chakra control, you're still not able to distribute it correctly for this particular jutsu. Listen to this, it's actually good news. You have extraordinarily large chakra reserves, and anyone with even half a brain can see that. And that's why it will take you a very long, long time to master the clone jutsu. Let's just say Naruto-kun, if we're gonna master the clone jutsu we have to go back to chakra control."

"WHAT! What do you mean a long time?! And going back to chakra control? What else do I need to know, hell that was years ago! I thought we were finished with that junk!" Naruto cried, walling his arms wild like.

"Finished? We only went over the bare basics kid." She answered. And Naruto hung his head low.

"But I need to get this thing mastered by tomorrow!"

"I'm aware and that's not gonna happen." She said nonchalantly and crossed her arms.

"Then what do I do? I'm gonna flunk! Shit, I'm DONE, totally finished. I'm gonna have to retake the whole entire semester, start the year ALL over. I can _afford that!_ " He grabbed Kasumi by her green vest and shook her violently as she said this.

Kasumi then chopped him in the neck and Naruto hit the ground hard.

"Calm down. There are other alternatives."

The boy was back to his feet with lightning speed.

"Alternatives?"

Her free eye looked up to the sky. "Why yes. And what I mean by _alternative_ is an _alternative_ jutsu."

Blue eyes glowed as he heard this. "Alternative?"

"Yeah, it's a bit more difficult than the clone jutsu... _Actually_ , it's a forbidden jutsu because of how dangerous it can be, and the strain that it puts on the average shinobi's chakra reserves. But, considering your situation, you should be fine."

He raised his arms to the sky and let out heavy chuckles. "Yes, I'm ready! What is it? Yo, what is it?" Should he be more concerned for his own well being?

Kasumi held up an index finger in response. Naruto reacted instantly and ceased his annoying banter.

The women then brought up her hands, put her fingers together in an unfamiliar yet simple hand signal. In seconds and two puffs of smoke, two clones appeared beside Kasumi. The two completely identical.

He blinked for a second, looked at the three Kasumis in wonder. "It's just a clone."

Kasumi shook her head sideways, just as one of the clones placed a hand on his shoulder. The blond looked at the clone and then it's hand. His mouth instantly became agape.

"Yep.".

"What? it's not an image, it's physical! Kasumi, this is so cool!"

She eye grinned proudly. "A shadow clone. Much more advanced than that of a mere clone. They're physical, can hit you and provide much more than a distraction. Created by the second Hokage himself—whom of which, has also created a few other forbidden jutsu that probably should never have been brought into existence. But, hey this one is decent."

He could only watch in pure glee.

"I wanna try."

"Ah, this is a bit different from the clone jutsu. You have to monitor your use of chakra. Use just enough to produce just the right amount of shadow clones. Keep in mind, many people have died from using this particular technique, that's why it's forbidden. While using the correct—"

Naruto ignored her and decided to move on and make an attempt on the jutsu. He inhaled deeply and with a swift move mimicked her hand signal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled, calling onto his chakra and concentrating it outwards. He didn't know what to expect or how it would turn out.

In seconds multiple clones appeared in one giant puff of fog. They all stood, all identical and all of them now gazing at Kasumi expectantly.

She was surrounded and she gave each and every shadow clone a glance. Her visible eye was huge and if anyone could see her expression, they'd probably see her mouth as wide as a cave opening.

"What!? This is really easy Kasumi-sensei. Much easier than that stupid clone jutsu. Hell, why don't they teach this to academy students? Oh, that's right, it can kill the average kid. But, hey I'm not an average kid, am I? I have huge chakra reserves!"

"Ah, my job just got a hundred times easier." She poked her chin. "Rinse and repeat."

"What?"

"Do it again."

Oh.

Naruto's clones all disappeared and the academy student looked up at the taller adult. "Right, easy peasy!"

He replicated the hand signal from earlier letting out another heavy cry. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Another set if clone appeared beside him and surrounded Kasumi.

"No lightheadedness?"

"Nope." All of his clones answered, just for the laughs.

"Not feeling drowsy, you know the typical symptoms of chakra depletion?"

"I feel fine." Just to emphasize this, all of his clones nodded together.

"That's quite a lot of shadow clones, I don't know many people who can replicate themselves like this, not even the second."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and looked back at his FIFTY plus shadow clones. He rose his hands and shrugged. "I'm a natural."

"Maybe I should've shown this to you soon." The one-eyed girl rubbed her nonexistent mask covered beard.

Naruto just gave her a happy glance.

"I want to see more."

He rose a sun-bleached eyebrow.

Kasumi rose a finger and Naruto allowed his clones to poof away. "You heard me! That was what? Fifty... Sixy?"

"Fifty."

"Yeah that's great and all. And with fifty clones you can pass the exam tomorrow with mock ease. But, imagine if you did it with a hundred clones. Imagine—the look on Iruka's face."

Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed. A chance to make Iruka shit his pants and be proud all at the same time?

"I like how you think sensei."

"Good. So instead of fifty, let's see it then. A hundred!"

Naruto pressed his hands together and again performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Instantly, he doubled the number of clones that had appeared last time. They all smiled at Kasumi and waved.

"A hundred. Easy."

The girl gave him a deep gaze, her eye watching him with an untraceable emotion. "A thousand."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, you heard what I said."

Naruto shook his head. "Okay, I know I'm pretty awesome at this and I'm like breaking all expectations. But, One _thousand?_ I don't even think I can visualize all one thousand of myself." His shadow replicas dissipated.

"Since when do you doubt yourself?"

He twisted his lip. "I'm not doubting myself! Hey, I just think it's such a huge jump from one hundred to one thousand."

She chuckled. "Then go on and try this small task for me."

"I don't see how that's a _small_ task!"

"Must I remind you of our goal?"

"Make Iruka-sensei shit himself because of my mad skills?" He inquired.

"Precisely." Kasumi's eye reflected the sun happily.

He really did want that to happen. Oh, he could imagine Iruka's face.

"Damn it." He muttered.

"I hope you're not cursing." She sang.

"No, not at all." He sighed. "I'll do it."

She crossed her arms and stepped back.

The twelve-year-old boy sighed. He looked down at his hands, his feet and then the grass below him. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything. He just wasn't sure of if he could produce the correct amount that Kasumi sought after. Then again he was Naruto Uzumaki! He let out a breath. Smirked and immediately tried to visualize every single shadow clone he could.

In one swift motion, Naruto brought up his hands and performed the correct hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One giant poof later and a massive cloud pooling into the sky, the entire clearing became filled with orange clothing and blond hair. Naruto stood, his eyes falling upon each of his clones. They all formed a circle around Kasumi. His face formed a huge grin, pride swelled within him like helium inside a balloon. Yeah, that was his thousand! And he did it this ease! Oh, and he still had more chakra left.

"How's that?"

She stood center the mass of Naruto shadow clones she gave all the clones a good glance, closed her eyes and allowed her eye to grin. "Iruka won't know what hit him."

* * *

Naruto walked into the classroom, his chest held high and his eyes forward. The class was empty and it was only Naruto and Iruka.

The academy sensei took his clipboard, licked his pen and began writing.

Naruto stood beside him, waiting patiently as he attempted to hold in his excitement. Oh, how he loved Kasumi. She had the best ideas!

"Are you ready Naruto?"

The ramen lover gave Iruka a huge smirk. "No, are _Yooou_ ready Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked up from his papers. "Confident aye? You've been practicing I presume. Welp, hopefully, this won't be an upset or anything."

"You'll see."

Iruka nodded. "Alright then. Whenever you're ready!"

Naruto separated his legs, looked Iruka dead in the eyes and put his fingers together.

"Shadow. Clone. Jutsu." He said softly.

In one instant a thousand clones filled the classroom. Iruka let out a hallowed yell as he became consumed in a sea of Narutos.

The real Naruto laughed maniacally as he watched his clones l devour him.

To say the least. Naruto passed with flying colors.

* * *

Maybe Iruka hadn't deserved all of that.

The man was trying to do his duty and here was she and Naruto just completely ruining his day. But who could blame her? Sometimes she found joy in messing with people. _Sometimes..._ Oh also, it was the perfect excuse to get her little nonblood related nephew to produce a perfect set of results. Irresponsible of an adult to give a child access to a forbidden jutsu? Yes, maybe. But she felt as if this had been possibly one of the most important steps in the boys training, the shadow clone jutsu almost seemed as if it was made for the boy.

She leaned back into the trunk of the tree, it loomed over the academy as she spectated the mass of Naruto shadow clones continue to jump all over Iruka.

Weird. She never told him to outright jump the man. The commotion soon attracted the attention of the many other academy sensei, and they too found themselves being grabbed and pulled into the heap of clones. Almost like they were an army of zombies grabbing their next unsuspecting victims.

How whimsical!

She giggled internally as she continued to watch the show. Oh Minato, Kushina if only you could see your son right now! Or, Maybe they could, maybe they were watching from above?

The branch she was on shifted slightly, as she felt a figure appear beside her.

The white-haired toad sage had decided to make yet another appearance.

"You wouldn't be here to chat about the book, now would you? Not that I don't want to or anything-."

"No, this is much more important. It's about Naruto, so listen up!" he gave her a dead look.

Kasumi immediately straightened up, her eyes looking at him in pure curiosity. What did he have to tell her, and what did it have to do with Naruto?

" _They_ are coming for him." he gave her the sternest face she'd ever seen from the senior shinobi. "And _they're_ coming soon."

* * *

 ***This is only the beginning of what's to come. Like I have so much in mind for this story, I don't even think I'll follow canon that much. What do you guys think?**

 ***Here's a little thank-you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. It means so much that you guys really enjoy my fic**

 _Earthly Entity_

 _Oniele_

 _Archilles_

 _Cadelorbe12_

 _desdenolose000000_

 _Sonic Knight121_

 _Jetiq_

 _insanemaelstorm_

 _WindyCitySlayer1_

 _grimreaper40045_

 _TimothyB_

 _oghren_

 _naruto(Guest)_

 _Red Eyes. B God_

 _sharingankakashi007_

 _James1996_

 _pain17ification_

 _Blizzardfang_

 _JonNebula_

 _BorderLand_

 _diegokpo30_

 _Prime4402_

 _Applied Fiction (Guest)_

 _Darth Vader(Guest)_

 _Monster King_

 ***Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone, and really THANK-YOU for all your support. Much LOVE!**


	5. Team Seven

**Disclaimer: This story is a fanfic. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ***Cover Photo by PotakuCat on DeviantArt**

 ***Oh, I updated within the same month, how did that happen? :D**

 **(Also! My Grammar and spelling are** **horrid, please enjoy my story otherwise. If anyone wishes to beta read, that'd be GREAT :D)**

* * *

 **Passion Was Their Creation:**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Kasumi's face was blank, but her eyes laid heavy on the toad sage. " _They_?"

Jiraiya stood tall his face steel-like. She gazed at him waiting for a response but her late sensei's preceptor seemed to be taking his time.

He then licked his lips. "Come, it's better if I spoke about this with you somewhere private."

Kasumi stood, giving the academy a quick one over then placing her hardened gaze back on Jiraiya. "Lead the way."

He nodded, taking off into the sky in a blur, she followed closely behind. Concern shot through her body as she thought over the implications of what he had said. _They_ are coming for him. Him being Naruto and _they_ being the questioned factor. Just who were they? The young Jounin had a few guesses. Was it Danzo and his army of Root operatives? That sounded plausible. He had approached her displaying his complete disregard for Naruto as a human being. Had he done something, maybe Jiraiya had been snooping and discovered the man speaking about going after Naruto?

No, but Danzo was a Konoha shinobi. Radical, yes. But still a shinobi of the leaf village. He wouldn't do something to someone so close to the Hokage. Would he?

She dashed across a few rooftops as she continued to keep up with the Sannin.

It had to have been something else or rather someone else. But why? Why _Him_?

That was a stupid question, she knew exactly why him—why it was Naruto.

They arrived at their destination. It was Jiraiya's rather large and well-kept dwelling. They entered and he immediately invited her to take a seat, the atmosphere still strong with concern and she wasn't the only one that it was emanating off of.

"Lets cut straight into the nitty-gritty." The elder man rubbed his chin and laid back getting comfortable. "You and I know the extent of the power held within Naruto."

She easily deduced where he was going. "They want to use him as a weapon." Her fist clenched.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone attempted to use a jinchuriki as a weapon."

She glared. "Jiraiya-sama please tell me...who?"

He sighed. "The _Akatsuki._ They're a criminal organization, they work heavily underground and are composed of a powerful bunch of S-classed shinobi, all of which are stated as high priority in the bingo book. They have done little except a few mercenary campaigns, but it's their overall goal that's so alarming. To collect all nine Bijuu, that is. Or so my contact informs."

She nodded her head in understanding. All nine Bijuu? That wouldn't be an easy task, even for S-class shinobi."Does the Sandiame know about this?"

"He was the first person I told."

It made her blood boil. She knew the complications of living with a Bijuu sealed within you. And although she could never know the exact feelings and hardships that a Jinchuriki had to endure, she had a first-hand look at the prejudice placed against Naruto. She let a gust of air escape her mouth.

"I won't let them touch a hair on his head." She declared confidently.

"Neither will I." He looked down at his hands. "We lost Minato-kun, I won't allow us to lose his son."

"Well, what are our first steps to combat them? I would _surely_ love to crack open some heads." She made sure to maintain her tone of voice and keep it nonchalant.

"Nothing as of now."

She rose a grey eyebrow. "Nothing?"

He clicked his tongue. "As of now, we've got nothing. They have activity here and there—but they're never in the same place for too long. Also keep in mind, as of now their actions as a whole aren't any of the village's priority. Some villages even hire them."

"Right, nothing." She repeated.

"...but a motive and a name. And even if we had more, it's extremely hard to track them." He answered. "As of now, all we can do is prepare Naruto for when the day they come."

"Ah." She had already intended on making him a shinobi that was worthy of the name Hokage. But now, there was crucial reasoning behind this, and apparently, there was a limited amount of time.

"This is classified information as of now—very sensitive stuff. Listen Kasumi, not even the elders are aware of this info. I know you won't say anything, but just know how much weight this carries."

She inclined her head. "You know I don't gossip."

"Right, train him the best you can. Then I'll take over eventually—shadow clones are a start. And look at 'em a natural."

She shook her head in agreement. She'd make him strong, and she'd protect him until the day that he surpassed even herself.

* * *

"Really, Naruto really? Why in the blazes would you drag both myself and Mizuki-sensei and swarm us with your shadow clones! Oh, and I bet Kasumi-san is just laughing it up somewhere too huh?"

Naruto scratched his head, a cheesy grin on his face. Honestly, he'd gotten way too excited. Grabbing his two senseis was really an afterthought.

"Although, mortifying and quite irritating. Naruto clearly displayed that he indeed deserves to move onto the next stage of his shinobi career. I don't even think I can make that many clones." Mizuki stated his arms crossed and smile prone.

Naruto's grin intensified.

"I think we already established that he'd pass, the point is that he has to learn not to be so immature—and so does that Kasumi!" Iruka stated as a matter of fact. "And I'm not sure whether she's rubbed off on you or you rubbed off on her!"

"Probably both." Mizuki commented, not helping Iruka's situation but Naruto agreed.

Iruka pressed his eyebrows together. "I never really liked those goggles of yours."

Naruto blinked, Iruka's words a bit if a shock. "Eh, I like 'em. Keeps dirt out my eyes and looks pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really give you that shinobi look."

Naruto's eyes were squinted, he watched as Iruka dug into his back pocket a slick grin on his face. Naruto gazed at Iruka's outstretched hand. And for what felt like a drawn-out amount of time, that's exactly what he did. His blue glossy orbs retained its gaze on the object in his hand. He processed it. He tried to process it—and it took a moment, but he finally processed it.

He was at a loss of words.

Large hands grasped the green goggles on his forehead removing the apparel. Naruto proceed to watch the headband in Iruka's hands, his pupils following the item even after it left his view and as he felt the headband neatly placed and tied around his head. Iruka stepped back and continued to smile, pridefully.

Naruto's lips remained divided.

"Congratulations, you're a ninja."

He knew this was going to happen, especially after mastering the Shadow Clone jutsu it was only expected. But, hearing the words from Iruka himself. It paralyzed him to the core, his accomplishments and all of his hard work finally paid off.

And it was all because of Kasumi. Probably the coolest person he'd ever known and the most beautiful girl in what he'd say was the entire world. Yes, if it wasn't for Kasumi he would have never made it here.

"Iruka-sensei!" He yelled tackling the man into the wall, grabbing him into the heaviest bear hug he could muster. Iruka grunted, complained a bit but eventually accepted his fate.

And Mizuki stood there scratching his head awkwardly.

The afternoon couldn't have ended better.

* * *

The morning found itself covered in fog.

It had been a while since she'd been called into the Hokage's office. Usually, she went there on her own accord, seeking the Third out. Now, _he_ wanted to speak to her.

Maybe he'd bring up the threat of that criminal organization and their apparent goal at using Naruto as a tool.

She read her little book, jumping across rooftops and never taking her eyes off the page. Finally, she made it to her destination and hopped in through the window.

She entered her feet making no sounds. The Third thoroughly and slowly smoked his pipe, puffing out little bursts as he sat patiently.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm surprised you came on time."

Kasumi flipped her book closed and placed it in her back pouch and bowed. "There was no cat stuck on a pole today, Hokage-sama."

"Ah yes, that age-old excuse."

"It's not an excuse—Believe it or not It. Actually. Happens sometimes."

He shook his head in disbelief. While she was actually being serious.

The third took out a vanilla folder and slid it across his desk. Kasumi eyed it for a moment before taking the item and flipping it open.

Her eye went ajar. "Sasuke Uchiha." She flipped through a few pages, holding information on the boy's grades and personal details—including a profile picture. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, prodigy, and brother of the infamous _Itachi Uchiha._

Itachi was a subject she had rather not think about.

She continued flipping through the documents. "Sakura Haruno." The same thing with the pink haired girl. Information, profile picture and a very good description of her. "Hokage-sama what am I looking at exactly?"

He let out a pool of smoke. "That? Well, that right there is your new team."

Her brain barked.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that."

"Your new set of Genin Kasumi, I am placing them in your capable hands."

The Kunoichi shook her head slowly. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect I don't think I'm cut out for that job. It would be nice, but still."

"Oh, why might I ask?"

"Well, for one it would take me away from my availability on the active roster. I'd be reduced to wasting my skills on D and C class mission."

"When has that ever been an issue for you Kasumi?"

"Don't you have to volunteer to be a Jounin-sensei? I did no such thing."

"Yes, It was I who put you on the volunteer list and with good intention, I'll add. Mhhm, your team was put together for a specific reason." Hiruzen grabbed the envelope and flipped back to Sasuke's document. "Sasuke Uchiha, this boy is the unfortunate last survivor of the Uchiha clan; as you know. There is no one else, no one with his bloodline and no who holds the sharingan—that is except you."

She saw where he was going with it and the logic was sound. "Hm."

The Hokage continued. "Kasumi you are the only one who can teach the boy how to control the Sharingan. I need you to perform this task, I need you to do that for Sasuke." The elderly man flipped to the next student, the pink haired girl known as Sakura. "Intelligent girl, very witty and her skills are quite exceptional. Her chakra control is quite amazing, even for her age. You will help bring out the best in her, be the stepping stones for her future as a ninja."

She nodded. "And the third one?"

The old man flipped through his papers revealing her third student. Her eyes immediately picked up on the spiky blond hair of Naruto. The academy student she had trained and refined into her own protegee. The boy who had graduated and was now on the verge of becoming a Genin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your self proclaimed student and one of the sole survivors of the Uzumaki clan. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and my adopted grandson. It was only expected that I put him on your team, not only because you know him but because who else could I trust to amplify his skill and protect my grandson from any external threats." He took a break to smoke. "This is your mission. That is if you choose to accept it!"

She stood gazing down at the blonde boy's profile and then at the third. His gaze soft and almost lazy. Oh, what the hell.

"I accept this mission, Hokage-sama. I will complete it without failure. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki will all be enriched by my teachings and _I_ will make them the best shinobi I possibly can. I will protect them and, _I will_ not let _them,_ my _comrades_ be harmed _."_ The worlds rolled out of her mouth with ease and she meant each word.

The Third nodded, his face forming into a smile. As he slowly closed the folder. "Excellent. I apologize about the short notice, I had originally placed another Jounin on the team. But, in the end, I had decided on making you guys team Kasumi."

Who else could protect and train the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the last Uchiha? Right?

The Hokage removed a small white paper from his drawer and then pushed it slowly towards the girl. She read the paper and immediately smiled beneath her mask.

It read.

 _Team seven_.

"I'm sure you'll appreciate being the new team seven. There are only a few people I'd trust holding the honor of that name."

Minato, Jiraiya and now her. It was quite the sentiment. What could she say? "Hokage-sama…"

"You deserve to carry on that name. Mhhmh, now there isn't much time to waste. You have a team now, you gotta go prepare to meet them later today at the Academy."

The Jounin prepared to depart grabbing the paper and heading towards the open window of the office. This was a change of plans, not quite how she would have expected today to turn out.

Kasumi stopped a thought suddenly coming to her head. She turned to face Hiruzen. "If they don't understand what it truly means to be a shinobi, however." She rose her chin. "I'll send them right back to the Academy."

The third could only hum in agreement.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. You three make up team seven." Iruka stated. Mizuki-sensei and a few others by his side from the front of the classroom.

In all honesty, Naruto had been proud to wear his headband and excited to find out just who his new teammates would be. Hearing Sasuke's name being called put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Damn it, why do I gotta be on a team with moody over there." He muttered to himself.

"Maybe we could trade then, huh Naruto?" It was Ino Yamanaka who suggested the exchange.

Oh, he'd do it without hesitation!

"With pleasure. Who're you with again, Shikamaru and Choji? Definitely take those two over the duck head." But he knew the teams we permanent.

Shikamaru and Choji agreed silently, the latter of the two munching on a large bag of chips.

He heard the girl sigh in distress. "Do you know how lucky you are forehead?"

The pink haired girl in question sat calmly to Ino's left. "Eh, I don't see the big fuss pig."

"What, you're lit and you don't even know it Sakura. You don't think he's dreamy?" The blonde slapped her hand on her forehead.

She shrugged. "Attractive? Yes. But, I'd say our milestone as shinobis and our first steps into becoming actual ninja sort of overshadows that."

Naruto nodded in agreement from above. Before glaring at his rival only a desk away. Sasuke must have felt his eyes blaring into the back of his head because his eyes immediately shot up and he turned towards him. The Uchiha gave him a challenging stare.

A sigh later, Naruto removed his gaze from Sasuke. It had already been bad that they saw each other at the academy. Now they had to train and fight together? And how exactly would this affect his meetings with Kasumi. That was a huge question, he hadn't seen her since he'd received his headband. He really wanted to show her that he was a ninja now, just like her. Hell, he loved being around her. Something about her presence was soothing and so encompassing. Would Naruto see her as much now?

"Your Jounin-senseis will be arriving very soon," Iruka said proudly. "I just have a few words left to say to each and every one of you on behalf of myself and all the academy teachers. This year we have spent together was absolutely without a doubt eventful and astounding. I've gotten to know each and every one of you over the years and to have you all leave is quite an emotional rollercoaster for me..." Iruka wiped away a few tears from his eyes. "...thank-you for the past few years and thank-you for allowing us to enrich you in the ways of the shinobi and I ask—no we ask that you all remember us as you go down the path of a shinobi, hone your skills and become the ninja that you were destined to be. Yes, thank-you!" Iruka-sensei bowed.

The class became pin-drop silent after Iruka's speech. Either the class had felt the pure emotion or became extra bored and fell asleep. And shortly after the other senseis began to give their own words of affirmation, encouragement, and goodbyes. It took some time but they all eventually finished and left the class, leaving the future ninja to wait for their new Jounin sensei.

The blond boy watched as the other shinobis grouped up with their teams. Naruto remained in his seat, not finding the need to group up with the other two. He watched as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino grouped together and began their own silent discussion.

But his new teammates didn't move from their spots either. Even when Choji, Shikamaru and Ino had finally met with their new Jounin, they remained on their own island. Even when they were the last three ninja in the room, the results remained the same. And when the clock made a full rotation four plus times, they still had not spoken a word—let alone sat together.

Their Jounin was late. But, his mind wandered past that. He'd have to reschedule things with Kasimi, whenever he wasn't off doing Genin things he'd be with her.

The boy let out a groan and eyed the clock irritably. "Ugh, it would be our sensei to be last, and four hours and counting no less!" Naruto sighed this time. "Like did they get abducted by Aliens or somethin'?"

"That sounds absolutely ridiculous." Sasuke retorted.

"Shut up bastard, you have any better ideas of what could have possibly happened?"

"Hm.", Sasuke kept his hands folded under his chin. "Definitely not aliens."

"No shit," Naruto growled.

"Dobe."

"Don't make me beat your ass!"

"I wanna see you do it."

"Teme Bastard!".

"Oh Kami, both of you shut the hell up! It's already torturous waiting. I don't wanna sit here and listen to y'all yap!"

There was an exchange of eyes between the three. They all looked at each other stubbornly.

"Hm."

"I just can't believe that it's taken literal four hours for them to pick us up. Great role model, definitely can teach us in punctuality!" Naruto stood too his feet and made his way to the chalkboard, preparing himself to grab a lonely eraser.

"What're you doing?" Sakura imposed.

The short blond shrugged. "Gonna pull a little prank on the late asshole."

Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot that'll never work."

"It'll work, I used to do this on Iruka and the others all the time." He confidently defended.

"However true that may be, this is a Jounin."

"Yeah, don't be foolish Naruto." Sakura agreed with the Uchiha.

"Doesn't mean much, I've caught elite shinobi off guard before."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, weird emotions clicking in his black orbs. But the boy didn't press any further and kept quiet.

"Anyways, it's too late," Sakura stated, as if on cue the door opened, revealing the familiar and ever so beautiful features of his own Kasumi.

"Yo." She greeted, and all three students stared at her, as she eyes them nonchalantly with her one eye.

Naruto didn't have an immediate reaction. He just watched her, his lips stuck together but his eyes glued to her every movement. She stepped into the classroom, stood at the very front and eyed each of them while reading her weird book.

"I'm late, sorry. Had to talk a poor civilian out of jumping out their four-story apartment."

"You're my Jounin-sensei?" Naruto pointed.

"Our." Sakura corrected.

"Why yes, yes I am." The elder ninja answered.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, hell he didn't expect that. But, he definitely accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Meet on the roof in the next five minutes. We have a few things to talk about."

With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving the three Genin to look on in the spot she'd just been mere moments ago.

"You know her, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "That's the women who taught me how throw Kunai, chakra control, improved my taijutsu and recently Shadow Clones."

"Shadow clones?" Sasuke eyed him again.

"Yep look." He summoned twelve shadow clones, all of them surrounding him and proudly pointing to himself. He quickly dispersed them.

"Hm."

"That's—impressive. But we should really head to the roof."

They all agreed and left the room together.

* * *

Alright, Kasumi already had everything planned. Now she had two choices, get things over with and jump into the test immediately. Or wait a few days and do that later.

Her cute little Genin stared up at her expectantly, they must've been anxious.

"We'll begin with introductions." She held up her free hand as she stared down at her book, giggling internally as the plot thickened. "Likes, hobbies, goals, dislikes. Things of that nature."

She continued to gaze down at her book. Waiting for one of them to begin, but it never happened. She peeked over her book.

"Any takers?"

The pinket spoke up. "Why don't you go first?"

She'd been volunteered. Okay! "Right. My name is Kasumi Hatake. My likes—I don't feel like sharing and I don't have any hobbies. My goal—you don't need to know that."

She watched them all glare at her.

She then closed her book, deciding that they deserved her undivided attention. "You, go." She pointed to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and cleared her throat. "My Name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies include trivia games, not too interesting. My likes are good eateries and training. And my goal—well, is to be a great shinobi so that my parents can see that I'm serious about all of this."

That was a good answer she liked that. Sakura seemed to have something to prove, just like everyone trying to become a shinobi should. She liked the girl, already.

She then pointed to Naruto, her lovable protege. "Go."

He nodded at her. "Cool. So, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include pranks, eating different types of ramen and training to get stronger! My likes are ramen and—" he paused abruptly. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kasumi rose an eyebrow. He shook himself and continued. "My goal is to become Hokage, yeah! I want everyone to acknowledge me as an awesome shinobi, just like you—but better!"

And she'd without a doubt help him get to that point. He finished and there was a short length of silence.

"And last but not least."

The Genin intensified his gaze, then spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes, dislikes or hobbies are irrelevant. What I have isn't a goal, but what I intend on making a reality. I am going to kill someone."

Kasumi gave the last Uchiha a solid stare. Ah, revenge. He was speaking about Itachi and she understood completely.

But—the other two Genin seemed to be completely freaked out.

Oh, well. As was the world of Shinobi!

She brought up her hand. "Great, we've been acquainted. You're all distinctive and quite interesting. With that said, we have a mission. And I mean right now."

"Kasumi-sensei, now?" The blond jumped to his feet.

"Yeah. In the world of shinobi, you can be summoned on a mission at any moment's notice."

They gazed at one another.

"I'll need you all to head to training ground seven, immediately. This is important—I'll meet you there in ten."

* * *

The sky was still a deep and vivid blue. Naruto scratched his head, as he watched the sun slowly shift across the atmosphere.

The three students watched as their Jounin sensei approached with slow and relaxed strides. She looked at the three, fixing her ponytail and clearing her throat.

"Alright, time for the test." She eye grinned.

"WHAT?! Another one?" Naruto was genuinely hurt.

"What test?"

"Hm."

She held up a finger. "So you three did in fact graduate. That much is correct. But, that is only the beginning! Right now, you guys have to do a test and based on how you perform it will determine whether you become a ninja or not. Yes, you will be sent back to the academy for another semester if you fail."

Just when he thought he was out of the clear! He bit his lip hard. There was no way he was going to fail this test, he'd get through it with ease.

"What's the test?" Sakura asked yet again.

She held up two bells. "This. There are two bells and three of you. Your objective is to get one of these bells and then you pass. Any questions? No, then we'll begin." She placed the bells on her side.

Naruto took a few steps back. He'd sparred with Kasumi before, but he knew even then she'd been holding back. And he meant she had been holding back A LOT—it wouldn't be easy getting a bell from her!

"Three!"

"Wait we're starting now?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Two!"

Fuck that. Naruto dashed backward in a blur of black, getting some distance knowing exactly just what she'd do from up front. Sakura and Sasuke did the same, taking their sides next to one another.

"One!"

They all stared at the girl, waiting for a reaction of any sort. Maybe an attack? It never happened she just stood there, her black orbs holding no emotion and her masked face impassive.

"What're you guys waiting for, c'mon attack. I know you're braver than that Naruto! Come at me with the intent to kill me, that's the only way you'll get the bell.

Naruto grunted, going into his pouch and withdrawing a Kunai.

"What're you doing dobe? You'll never win facing her head on."

He was doubting him. He wouldn't be doubting him as soon as Naruto got the bell. "You're just saying that because you can't."

Sasuke frowned, removing his own kunai from his pocket. "We'll see then."

Naruto smirked at him as Sakura just stood there just staring.

Alright, he could do this. Naruto inhaled, his mind mentally prepared.

The boy dashed forward, Sasuke following closely behind.

Naruto extended his Kunai forward, as Kasumi ducked. He huffed in annoyance, as he attacked again this time driving his Kunai downward. She slide to the side with lightning speed. He missed! She then responded by grabbing him by the arm and roughly tossing him over her shoulder. He went airborne, flipped a few times and then threw his weapon. She caught it by its tip, holding the Kunai between two fingers. before she allowed it to fall to the ground. This was all done with ease.

"Amazing." Was all he could murmur as he landed in the grass a few feet away.

Sasuke followed up on Naruto's attack slashing his knife rapidly at her. She evaded each attack with ease, bobbing his accurate swipes as she moved side to side. She then sent a heavy punch directly into the boy's face. Sasuke bawled as his body skid across the ground, he then rolled back to his feet

Seconds later, the pinket attacked delivering a roundhouse kick that the Jounin lazily blocked. Sakura then twisted around in a complete 360 and lunged a fist aimed for the grey-haired Jounin's face. Kasumi caught her fist, then crushed her hand before taking the small girl by her wrist and slamming her into the wet grass below. Naruto could hear her groan. Before she quickly slipped away and got a good distance.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You guys have two hours to take one of these." She played with the bells causing them to ring. "Oh, but, yeah, I like this approach. May I suggest just trying a _little_ harder though."

She was mocking them and she was enjoying this. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna get one of those bells!" Naruto yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

His clones appeared in elegant puffs of smoke, all of them manifesting in an instant. Sasuke and Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor, but Kasumi merely lifted her head, though she remained still. Two hundred clones.

"That's what I like to see, Naruto. You might actually get a bell if you play your cards right." His sensei replied.

Oh, that's what he intended on doing. Naruto and his clones all surrounded her and then attacked.

They all attacked at the same times. But Kasumi was fast and he meant she was only a blur in his vision. Her clones began to disappear as the girl took them out one by one. She'd punch them and kick them as they attempted to attack, it was as if there were multiple Kasumi's at once, but in all actuality, there was just her.

The battle continued for a few seconds and already his clones began to fall in number and the numbers were falling drastically. She wasn't even letting them get close to the bells before she completely devastated them.

Fuck it, he'd do it himself. All his clones poofed away at his own will. The blond then attacked. His fists were fast but her evasive skills were fast when he was done attempting to take her out with taijutsu, He slid across the ground and attempted to grab at one of the bells. He was close… so close! She kicked the boy sending his small form into the air before as he plopped heavily on the ground like an anvil. He could taste copper in his mouth, and he could feel liquid from his lips. Man, she had done a number on his face.

He laid on the ground for a second, his eyes staring at the sky. He'd try again in a few seconds.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Naruto's eyes turned quick enough to witness Sasuke expelling a massive ball of fire and sending it right at Kasumi.

It seemed like it made contact but clearly hadn't when the grey-haired girl appeared out of the ground and dragged the boy into it, leaving only his face exposed to the elements.

Naruto brought himself to his feet, blinked for a second and poof Kasumi was gone. Just like that!

There was no way they'd win like this and he meant absolutely zero chance of getting a bell. She was faster, stronger and more tactical. And that was obvious from the beginning.

Naruto stepped beside the trapped Sasuke. He sighed.

"Safe to say that we're out classes."

Sasuke didn't reply, he just sent Naruto a scowl.

"Look, I'm gonna get you out of there."

"Hm."

"I'm not doing it because I like you no, don't get it twisted, I'm doing it because there is no way we're gonna beat _her_ by ourselves. I'm sure you know that already though!"

"I'm aware."

"How about this, all three of us attack her simultaneously, not to beat her or anything but just enough to distract her so one of us can the bells. And the best 2 outta the three get what they deserve. Sounds fair to me, am I right?"

"Ah, you're suggesting that we all regroup work together to get a bell and then fight for the bells afterward?"

"Yeah, that would be the best way to do it." Naruto shrugged as he began fixing Sasuke out of the ground.

Naruto pulled him by his head.

"Ow, damn it that hurts."

"Suck it up."

Finally, he dragged the Uchiha from his earth prison. The blond looked him up and down and then nodded. "It's a truce then?"

Jet black eyes fell onto Naruto's crystal blue. "Truce." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Great, so now we need a plan."

"Find Sakura, then when she's with us we'll work something out." The Uchiha finished just as a cry of anguish sounded off a distance from them.

"That's her, let's go!"

The two boys took off in that direction, knowing full and well that they'd been in for a fight for the books.

* * *

 ***I had a completely different meeting between Team Seven and Kasumi written, which included the three Genin attacking her when she entered. But I decided that was sort of crackish and out of character for them. lol**

 ***Anyways I do hope you guys enjoyed the story, if you didn't and have an issue with it please inform me in a Private message or review. Thank-you for the support.**


End file.
